A Ninja's Heart
by jennt784
Summary: Chapter 12. Kagome has fainted and no one knows what has happened. Naraku reveals something to Kazuya and Kouga and Ayame have a tender moment! : READ!
1. Assignments

Dancinginu: HELLO MY LOVING FANS! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEPTHS OF HADES TO BRING YOU.  
  
Alter Ego: A Ninja's Heart!  
  
Dancinginu: Thank you my other half. My other story did not fare as well as I wanted it to so hopefully this one will be better. I've read it and re read it and proofread it to make it as perfect as possible. Hopefully you will all enjoy it.  
  
Alter Ego: And y'all better review it or else!  
  
Inuyasha: Or else what? You're going to "gangster pose" them to death?  
  
Alter Ego: .You know that's not a bad idea. I was gonna say that the bad ass Inuyasha would come get them but your idea is better.  
  
Dancinginu: .  
  
Inuyasha: Freak  
  
Miroku: How about I just grope the non-reviewers?  
  
Sango: All your problems can't be solved by groping someone hentai. And what happens if the non reviewers a guy? What are you going to do then!  
  
Miroku: GAAH! Eww bad idea.  
  
Shippou: O mighty keen one what shall you do to the non likers?  
  
Dancinginu: z.z...z.z  
  
Kagome: I think she fell asleep. Oh well! The mighty keen one does not own any of us so don't sue her!  
  
Alter Ego: Let's get this party started yo!  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
CH 1: Assignments  
  
Name: Higurashi Kagome  
  
Age: 19  
  
Origin: Japan  
  
Race: Hanyou (fox)  
  
Code Name: Shikon  
  
Known to get the job done and with quick results. Trained in all forms of martial arts including Tae Kwon Doe, Karate, Ken-Po and boxing. No known family except for brother Souta and cousins, Shippou, Sango, and Kohaku who are fellow ninja. Parents and grandparents died in the line of duty. Has been assigned to protect:  
  
Name: Nakajima Inuyasha  
  
Age: 20  
  
Origin: Japan  
  
Race: Ningen  
  
Great grandson of the founder of the Integrated Ninja Squad. Also a skilled fighter. Family includes older brother, Sesshomaru, and a younger cousin, Rin. Has been targeted by both assassins and youkai for unknown reasons.  
  
"Higurashi seems to be the perfect one to protect him."  
  
"Yes, but will she be able to resist his charms? He is quite the ladies man."  
  
"She will be able to, I know it. She is still heartbroken from the death of Kazama Jin. Besides, it says here that he is dating the famous Miyori Kikyo. All will be fine." The young man stood up and left the room quietly.  
  
"I hope your right, Akito." Sighed the young girl named Didori. She wore a big white bow to hold her sandy brown hair up and had dark green eyes. Kagome was a good friend of hers and she always wished that she would find someone to settle her down. Her cousin, Jin, seemed like he was the one until that fateful day.  
  
"Poor Kagome," she sighed as she remembered the day that he had died. After years of fighting with his father it came down to the ultimate battle.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Please, Jin! Don't go! You could get killed!" Begged Kagome as tears filled her stormy gray eyes. She had a bad feeling as the sky turned dark and the thunder rumbled.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome. I'll be fine." Jin reassured as he hugged her tightly. "I will come back, I promise. Didori!" The young brunette turned to her cousin, tear stains all down her cheek. "Take care of Kagome for me." Didori nodded and pulled Kagome away from him slowly. The two girls watched as Jin ran, unknowingly, to his death.  
  
"No!" cried Kagome as she reached for Jin. It was too late though.  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
"It was a trap." Mumbled Didori as she stared blankly at the screen with Kagome's picture on it. "Damn." She slammed her fist against the counter.  
  
= A lonely Room =  
  
She stared blankly at her reflection. At the corner of her mirror was a picture of Jin. Nothing, that's all he felt as she slowly brushed her hair. It was strange, before she was so happy. She would be smiling all the time.  
  
"Especially when.no don't think of him again Kagome. He's gone, you know it! Move on, that's what he would want." She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and covered her face and mouth with her black mask. All that showed were her gray eyes, pointy ears, and black ponytail. She wore a long sleeve tight shirt and black baggy pants. She place her hitai-ate around her head. It had a flame on it which was the symbol of the INS. She gently picked up the picture of Jin and placed it in her pocket as she looked around the room one last time. She did not have much to take with her so all of her belongings fit into one bag.  
  
"It's time." said a rough voice from behind.  
  
"Yes, I know. Thank you, Akito." She picked up her bag and turned to follow Akito to the main assembly room.  
  
The young teens walked down the hall quietly, not knowing what to say to one another until Akito gathered up the strength to break the nerving silence.  
  
"Kagome, have you been studying your mission all this time?" Akito asked. Kagome nodded yes as she kept looking forward. She and Akito had been friends since they were three, when they first started training to become ninja. Akito, Didori, and Kagome we best friends. Kagome's cousin's Shippou and Sango had called them the three musketeers. Kagome had become an elite ninja while the other two became journeymen (and women) for the INS. Their job was to assign the ninja's missions, train the newcomers, research, and only fight when it was necessary.  
  
"Kagome, I want you to remember, even though you will be miles away from us, Didori and I will always be your best friends." Kagome stared at her companion in awe, "SO please, do me a favor. Let me see you smile just one last time. You haven't smiled in a year. I want to see you just the way you were before.well.you know."  
  
"I'm sorry, Akito, as much as I want to I just can't do it." She hugged her friend tightly, saying her good-byes in silence. With that the two entered the assembly hall where Kagome would meet her fate.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Dancinginu: I have awakened from my slumber! So whadya think? Did ya like it? Did ya did ya did ya? Everybody sure liked the ending of my last fanfic so u guys will probably like the way Kikyo is set in this fic.  
  
Alter Ego: I think your scaring them off.  
  
Dancinginu: NO! You have to review this chapter first! If people review it then I can continue to bring you this wonderful story! So you know the deal folks! If you want me to continue the story, REVIEW! Ja Ne! 


	2. Farewell

Dancinginu: SOMEONE ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORY! *happy dance* I have a reason to continue! WOOOOHOOOOO!  
  
Alter Ego: Thanks Ceydie for telling her the story was good. She was in a bit of a slum.  
  
Dancinginu: And now I'm good! Yay!  
  
Inuyasha: Could you please stop with the happiness and dancing, your embarrassing me.  
  
Kagome: And since when did you care about being embarrassed?  
  
Inuyasha: Since now!  
  
Kagome; SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *thud*  
  
Dancinginu: Well let's continue with the next chapter. I hope u guys like it!  
  
Alter Ego: DISCLAIMER: Yo, we do not own Inuyasha. As much as we would like to we ain't got the cash money to buy him. Maybe some bitches and ho's but no cash money?  
  
Dancinginu: We never had any bitches or ho's Alter Ego. Remember, WE HAVE GLOWSTICKS AND WATER GUNS!  
  
Alter Ego: Don't remind me, yo.  
  
Dancinginu: ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ch 2: Farewell  
  
= Assembly room =  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, you have been assigned to protect Nakajima Inuyasha. You are one of the best ninjas in the INS. Do you think you can handle this mission?" the wise old Master sat amongst a panel of elders as they surveyed the young woman standing before the,. She had an intent gaze and stood straight and rigidly before the counsel.  
  
"I can handle this. Master Toutousai." She replied.  
  
"Good, " said another elder, "Now remember Shikon (Kagome's code name) you will be dealing with all kinds of enemies. You must be on guard at all times. We are counting on you to protect the great grandson of our founder." There were three loud bangs on the large door. Two young men and a little girl stood in the darkness as they waited for someone to answer.  
  
"That must be your mission, Shikon. He asked to meet you before they bring you into their home. Let them in, Tanza!" bellowed Master Toutousai. A young blonde boy ran to the door and dragged it open to reveal the two young men with ebony hair and the young girl who had brown hair.  
  
"Sessho-cahn, is that the girl who will be guarding Inu-chan?" asked the young girl in an enthusiastic tone. Kagome stared at her with a confused look in her eyes. 'She's so full of life' thought Kagome as she watched the happy girl pull on the tall man's sleeve.  
  
"Ah, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, little Rin you've made it. Come in, Come in." The old master greeted them with a warm smile as the respected guests entered the sacred temple.  
  
"Toutousai, it's good to see you again!" said the one named Sesshomaru. He looked very dignified in his black business suit and wire rim glasses. His hair was cut shirt and he had fair skin. (A/N: If Sessho-chan lived in these days he would have his hair short damnit! I know it!) His voice was calm yet demanding and charismatic, the true makings of a leader. "My brother and I are honored that you have assigned your best ninja to protect Inuyasha." He felt a small tug at his sleeve and looked down to little Rin who whispered, "Don't forget me."  
  
"Oh yes and Rin is grateful as well." He added. The small child grinned a toothy grin and waved at the elders.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Shikon is the best ninja in this squad and we are sure that she will do the best she can to protect Inuyasha" boasted Master Toutousai.  
  
"I can't believe your letting a woman protect me" mumbled a rough voice. Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha in surprise. His black bangs were, covering his violet eyes, but you could tell that he was not happy. He didn't look very comfortable in the Sean John suit he was wearing but it did seem to suit him well. "What!? I can take care of myself. I'm a skilled fighter! I don't need a babysitter!"  
  
"Inuyasha, need I remind you that the last time you protected yourself you were almost killed!" stated Sesshomaru in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "We have already discussed this, There will be no trouble." Inuyasha glared at his brother before he mumbled "Feh" plus a few choice words under his breath. "I'm sorry about my brother, Toutousai. He can be a bit.hard headed sometimes."  
  
"It is no trouble at all." Smiled the Master. "Now, let me introduce you to your ninja and her team. SANGO! SHIPPOU! Front and center!" With those words two figures clad in black appeared in front of the panel. Each took their place at both sides of Kagome and bowed in respect.  
  
"Sir!" the two barked. The tall figure was Sango. She wore a suit similar to Kagome's. Her black hair sprouted out of her mask in a ponytail and he chocolate eyes shimmered with excitement. She and Shippou were fox hanyou like Kagome. The smaller figure was Shippou. He was about the same size as Rin but was older than her. His green eyes shone from his eyes and pieces of red hair were covering his forehead. The three young demons got down on one knee and place and fist on the ground with the other on their knee.  
  
"Master Toutousai, Heaven Unit present and accounted for!" Yelled the three in unison. "We, the ninja of the Integrated Ninja Squad, promise to uphold all guidelines required by us to live our lives accordingly." as the three recited their mission statement, Inuyasha stared intently at Kagome.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, who are those other two? I thought we were only getting one ninja." Whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"The other two are her team. They will be helping her in any way possible in order to ensure your safety," replied Sesshomaru. " The tall one is Sango, she will be in charge of medical. Her code name is Miko. The child is Shippou, a child prodigy. His code name is Tenshi, and he will be in charge of research. All of them are fox hanyou. "  
  
"NANI!? YOU MEAN YOUKAI WILL BE PROTECTING ME!?" bellowed Inuyasha unknowingly. (yea like he should have a problem with it, heh heh) Everything grew silent as Inuyasha stood there, turning beet red. "Sorry." He whispered. The ninja went back to finishing the statement as Sesshomaru pinched Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"They are not youkai you dolt! They're hanyou. And yes they will be protecting you." He gritted in between his teeth.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha..Rin. Let me introduce you to your ninja." Toutousai said in a calm voice.  
  
"We know who they are, Toutousai. We've been studying the files that you sent us for quite some time now." Said Sesshomaru  
  
"Yes well then." Master Toutousai was surprised at how prepared they were. "Heaven Unit, we have assigned you to Nakajima Inuyasha because you are the best. We know that you will represent the INS in an honorable way. Do not let us down. We wish you good luck and."  
  
"WAIT!" cried a voice. It was Didori.  
  
"Kazama Didori, what is the meaning of this!?" asked Master Toutousai in an angry voice. The young girl bowed quickly to the elders, "I apologize, Master Toutousai. I just wanted to say farewell to Kagome before she leaves." Whispered the girl.  
  
"Very well than," Didori turned to her friend and smiled. She hugged her tightly; "Good bye Kagome. Don't forget us." Her voice quavered a bit as she held her friend tightly.  
  
"I won't" replied Kagome quietly. Even though she herself was not smiling her eyes showed the happiness that she had inside. This made Didori feel like everything would be ok.  
  
"Good bye Kagome."  
  
"Good bye Didori."  
  
The two friends hugged once more and then Didori stepped back, her head hung low.  
  
"If that is all," The master cleared his throat "I would like to remind you that you three will still be in contact with us no matter what. Now, heaven unit, I wish all three of you the best of luck. Farewell Sango, Shippou, and Kagome. We shall meet again." Smiled the wise old man.  
  
"Yes sir!' barked the three ninja's like soldiers. They turned to Inuyasha and took a knee again.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha, we are ready to leave when you are." Said Kagome with her head down.  
  
"Look, Sessho-chan! A friend for me to play with, ne?" Rin pointed at Shippou and bounced a bit.  
  
Shippou looked up and stared at the young girl with his head cocked to the side. Sango and Shippou began to giggle until Kagome nudged them both in the ribs.  
  
"Why must you guys bow like that? Come on let's get out of here," Huffed Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you Master Toutousai. Until we meet again." Called Sesshomaru as the six people walked out of the large temple. The three ninja did not look back. They just followed the humans obediently and walked out of the temple, never knowing if they would see it again.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^- ^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^  
  
Dancininu: Wow this was a long chapter.  
  
Alter Ego: Yo, ain't the next chapter even longer?  
  
Dancnginu: I think so..review and maybe you'll find out.  
  
Inuyasha: Review and maybe she'll shut up.  
  
Dancinginu: ..*sprays Inuyasha with water gun* silence you. 


	3. Home

Dancinginu: *weeping*  
  
Alter Ego: Why are you crying, yo?  
  
Dancinginu: I'm so happy.  
  
Kagome: Why, oh keen one?  
  
Dancinginu: Two people like my story.  
  
Inuyasha: What a loser.  
  
Dancinginu: I'M NOT A LOSER!  
  
Alter Ego: Yes you are. I'm the cool one, you're the loser.  
  
Dancinginu: I'M THE ALMIGHTY KEEN ONE DAMNIT! *throws shoes at Alter Ego and Inuyasha*  
  
Shippou: She has a bit of a temper, doesn't she?  
  
Kagome: *shakes head in pity* When will they ever learn? Miroku, why don't you do the disclaimer this time? I'm way to ashamed of the mighty keen one to say anything.  
  
Miroku: OK! DISCLAIMER: She doesn't own any of us. If anything in this story suggest that she owns any of us then she has probably had a psychotic episode and she WILL fix it ASAP! The only characters she does own are: Didori, Akito, Tanza, and maybe more characters as she goes into the story. *gropes Sango*  
  
Sango: HENTAI! *hits him* and now on to chapter 3!  
  
Dancinginu: GET BACK HER INUYASHA AND ALTER EGO AND FEEL THAT WRATH OF THE ALMIGHTY KEEN ONE!  
  
*alter ego and Inuyasha run in fear.*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Ch. 3: Home  
  
=A mansion somewhere in Japan. A black limousine slowly pulls up to the drive way. =  
  
The ride to their new home was quiet. They just sat in the limousine, observing the humans.  
  
"Inu-chan, when we get home can I have some ice cream?" asked Rin, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.  
  
"You can have ice cream after you eat your dinner, Rin." He mumbled as he stared out the window, his arms crossed and slouching.  
  
"But cook made vegetables and I HATE vegetables. " Rin pouted and crossed her arms in the same fashion as Inuyasha.  
  
"Rin, if you want to grow big and strong like Inuyasha then you must eat your vegetables." Sesshomaru lectured in his fatherly tone.  
  
"Ok." She frowned some more and began to sulk until they arrived at the mansion. She jumped out of the car and yelled, "RACE YOU INU-CHAN!" Inuyasha chuckled at her and began to boast: "Rin, you know you can't beat me."  
  
"Betcha I can!" she teased. The young girl ran as fast as her little legs could carry her with Inuyasha behind her, doing a light jog to let her win. Rin successfully reached the door and giggled as she watched her cousin come up to her slowly.  
  
"Oh Man!" Inuyasha snapped his fingers and pouted, "You beat me! You must have taken your fast pills again, didn't you, you cheater!" He began to tickle Rin as she laughed even harder.  
  
"Nu-uh!" she cried  
  
"Yu-huh! That's why you beat me!" The two cousins joked around some more as Sesshomaru quietly opened the door and led the three ninja in. They were in awe at how luxurious the house looked. There were flowers everywhere and a glass chandelier hung from the ceiling. The floors were made of marble; they're stairs that winded down to the main floor giving it an Italian villa look. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched the amazement the three displayed as they surveyed their surroundings.  
  
"This is beautiful," Sango whispered  
  
"I've never seen anything like it." Shippou agreed. Kagome stood stoically and began memorizing the mansion from top to bottom just in case someone would attack in the middle of the night.  
  
"Let's give you a quick tour of the house." Sesshomaru guided the newcomers through the mansion, showing them the den, the medical wing (which Sango fell in love with), the computer room (Shippou's favorite) and the training room (Kagome grew a liking to that) Shippou's room was next to Rin's, Sango's was next to an empty room, and Kagome's was next to Inuyasha's.  
  
"Oh, Sango, just to warn you, that room next to yours," Inuyasha began to explain, "My best friend will be moving in pretty soon and that's where he will be staying. He's studying to be a doctor, you might like him. His name is Miroku." Sango smiled and nodded;  
  
"Yes, maybe I will." She entered her room quietly and closed the door. (Little does she know ne?)  
  
"So..Shikon.. Kagome? Whatever they call you.."  
  
"Kagome." She interrupted  
  
"Right well, here's your room. Enjoy." He muttered. Kagome turned away from Inuyasha and went to her room, mumbling something about spoiled brats. Her room was much larger than the one at the temple. There were white roses adorning everything, and extremely large soft bed, and exquisite furniture. Kagome threw her bag on the bed and began to smell the roses. 'My favorite' she thought.  
  
~flashback~  
  
He had given her a dozen white roses for her birthday. He knew they were her favorite.  
  
"Here Kagome; Happy birthday." He said cheerfully as he handed her the bouquet.  
  
"Jin, they're beautiful" she blushed furiously and smiled.  
  
"You deserve them" he said as he came close t her lifted her chin up. "You deserve everything in the world. You're beautiful." He whispered and kissed her soft lips passionately. He put his arms around her tiny waist held her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back  
  
*Bright flash of light to the day of Jin's death*  
  
"Jin! NO!" She cried in horror as Kazuya landed a final blow on Jin, making him die slowly. She ran to his side quickly and surveyed all the destruction. Kazuya had killed Heihachi before battling Jin. Heihachi's body laid dormant a few feet away from them. She lifted Jin's head and placed it on her lap gently as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Ka..Kagome." He laid there, the life slowly escaping his body. Right above him was the girl he loved, "Go..Gomen nasai, Kagome" he coughed some blood up and winced in pain.  
  
"Jin, it's ok, you'll be alright" she whimpered as she stroked his spiky black hair. She ran her hand across her bruised cheek only to be stopped by the touch of his hand.  
  
"Kagome I just want you to know that.." he coughed again. She could tell that his heart beat was beginning to slow down. "..Ai Shiteru, Kagome" he said with his final breath and slowly closed his eyes. His body went limp and his heart beat had stopped. The rain began to fall, just as Kagome's tear began to flow down her face.  
  
"Jin..JIN!" She cried. "No, Jin wake up! Don't leave me! NO!" her voice echoed across the land as a sinister laughter was heard. She cried and held him close to her heart for one last time.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek slowly as she stared at the roses. She pulled out her picture of Jin and placed it on the night stand. She touched the picture gently and whispered, "Watch over me" hoping that Jin's spirit would always be there with her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dancinginu: Thank you to my two reviewers. You shall receive a years worth of POCKY!  
  
Alter Ego: *rubbing bump on head* NO not really, you'll just get a thank you from us.  
  
Dancinginu: She's right, I'm broke, UNLIKE MY LITTLE SISTER WHO GETS $110 DOLLARS FOR NO GOOD REASON GAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DESERVE THAT, NOT HER!  
  
Alter Ego: Down girl down.  
  
Dancinginu: *sighs* Whatever, well review guys and I will bring in the next chapter, it's a good one. :-D JA!  
  
Wow that review button sure looks tempting..push it and receive a gift, maybe.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Dancinginu is a nut job and you will more than likely not receive anything for reviewing. It would be nice if you did though. 


	4. Meetings

Dancinginu: Standing in a room, no one there to love me...  
  
Alter Ego: What's with the melodramitc-ness?  
  
Dancinginu: Shh..Who is there, is it you? Are you the one I've been searching for all this time?  
  
Alter Ego: Your beginning to scare me.  
  
Dancinginu: I am a butterfly, I am a leaf, I am wafting ni the air...join me in my dance.  
  
Alter Ego: Dance?  
  
Dancinginu: DANCE WITH ME!  
  
Inuyasha: She's lost it.  
  
Miroku: I don't think she ever had it.  
  
Sango: What a freak.  
  
Kagome: Now, now lets not give the mighty keen one a hard time, she as been working non stop for the past two weeks with only one day off, but she still had to work that day and it was a busy day and she had no time to work on this story so now she's probably going to lose it and this story will cease to exist and..*faints*  
  
Dancinginu: IMA PIXIE WATCH ME FLY!  
  
Alter Ego: OK she is crazy..Well we do not own Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, or Tekken. It would cost us too much money and we just don't have enough..ON WITH THE STORY YO!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ch. 4: Meeting  
  
"Miko, this is Shikon, do you copy?"  
  
"Copy Shikon this is Miko, reading you loud and clear."  
  
"Perfect, Thenshi, do you copy?"  
  
"That's a big 10-4 Shikon, Tenshi coming at ya."  
  
It was dark. The humans were sleeping while the ninja kept gurad over the mansion gournds. Kagome was perched in a tree, watching to make sure there were no attacks in progress. Sango and Shippo were in other sections patrolling the area for anything suspicious. They kept in contant with radio transmitteres and earpieces.  
  
"Tenhsi, anything happening over in section Bravo? " Kagome muttered into her microphone.(military lingo. Im an army brat, so sue me! *lawyres show up with tons of lawsuits* I was joking!)  
  
"Section Bravo is a-ok, Shikon." There was a bit of static in the transmission.  
  
"Section Alpha is the same. Damn this is so boring!" moaned Kagome as she leaned into the tree. "Miko give me an update on Section Charlie." She waited for a reply but just got static. "miko, this is Shikon, update me on your present position, over." She waited again and still got no answer. The silence was broken by a loud shriek.  
  
"Tenshi, did that sound like..?"  
  
"It was Miko alright! I'm on my way!" answered the young kitsune. Both Kagome and Shippou ran to where Sango was located to find nothing but her boomerang lying on the ground. They heard a shout and ran to where it came from. 'Man if Sango is hurt I will never forgive myself' thought Kagome as she raced to Sango's resuce. The two ninja ran into a clearing to find Sango yelling at at..young man?  
  
"Sang..Mik..DAMNIT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!?" bellowed Kagome. All the surprise had confused her so much that she did not know which name to use. Here she was fearing that her cousin was being torn limb to limb only to find that she was yelling at some punk. The noise was so loud that it awoke Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru came out with a wife beater and pajam pants while Inuyasha (who has no shame at all!) came out in his boxers.  
  
The young man Sango attacked was sitting on the floor with a huge lump on his head. His hair was jet black which he pulled back into a smal ponytail and his eyes were a strange indigo color. "Who are you?" growled Kagome "Gomen, my name is.." "MIROKU you bastard! What the hell are you doing here!? I thought you werent coming in until tommorow morning." Laughed Inuyasha. At first he did not recognize his friend but once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he could see clearly now.  
  
"What's going on here, Miroku? Why was Miss Sango telling like that?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"That asshole was making a move on me!" cried Sango. She tried to attack him but was pulled back by her comrades.  
  
"Calm down, Sango. Let me handle this." Commanded Kagome. She stared the young man up and down and frowned at him. She grabbed him by the collar and brought him down to her level (seeing as she is shorter than him. ^.^)  
  
"Listen, Miroku, your lucky your Lord Inuyasha's friend because if you werent I would rip you to shreds right here and now. Now tell me, WHAT HAPPENED!" He grey eyes turned a shade of bloody red, all to familiar to Sango and Shippou. The young kitsune inched behind Kagome and touched her leg lightly.  
  
"Kagome, your eyes, their red." he whispered. Kagome looked down at the child and frowned. She closed her eyes and relaxed a bit before she looked back at Miroku. She loosened her grip on him and sighed,  
  
"Just apoligize to Sango and I will forget this ever happened." She muttered.  
  
'What the hell is up with her?' he thought as he straightened up his blue oxford shirt. "Ahem, Miss Sango, please forgive me. I tend to..apreciate a women's beauty in my own way." Said the young man as he smiled at the blushing ninja.  
  
"It's alright." She mutterd. She then turned on her heels and walked back to find her boomerang. Shippou looke at Inuyasha and laughed at his appearance.  
  
"Nice silk boxers, Inuyasha." He teased him as he went back to his post. Inuyasha had told his guardians to not call him Lord. It made him feel old and stupid. Sango and Shippou happily complied but Kagome was the stubborn type. She would call him Lord Inuyasha in public and sometimes when they were at hime she woulc drop the lord part. It annoyed him but he knew that with time she would drop the formalities compltey.  
  
"Pssst...Inuyasha, what's the deal with that chick? Did you see her eyes! They turned red. And I could have sworn I saw fangs and she was growling." Miroku was puzzled. Sure she was hot but something about her scared the bejeebus out of him. That Sango girl was different though. She tried to act tough and scary but something about her voice made him feel like she was gentle.  
  
"Oh yea, Miroku, didn't I tell you that my ninja's were hanyou?"asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No, you just said that you had two hot chicks and some kid as bodyguards." Snapped Miroku.  
  
"Gentlemen, Im sorry to interupt but Lord Inu.."  
  
"Ah NO NO NO! Drop the Lord ,Kagome, you know I hate it."warned Inuyasha. She let and aggravated sigh out and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever.Inuyasha don't you think you look a bit ridiculous in your boxers." Asked Kagome  
  
"She's right brother. You do look stupid standing there in your boxers. Plus, you seem to be uh..ahem..dreaming about Kikyo now are we little brother?" Sesshomaru grinned and looked his broter up and down and began to snicker.  
  
Kagome followed Sesshomaru's eyes and looked at the "surprise" before her.  
  
"Kuso" she mumbled as she began blushing and turned to go back to her post. Sesshomaru and Miroku broke into fits of laighter when Inuyasha realized what was going on in his boxers. His violet eyes looked like a deer's caught in headlights as he ran away with Miroku following close behind, taunting him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you'll never learn," laughed Sesshomaru as he went to go check on Rin.  
  
"Ok, Heaven Unit, looks like everything is clear for now. Lets go in for some rest and we'll reconviene her for another patrol at 0500, got it?" Kagome said as she took one final look at her section.  
  
"Got it!" agreed the other two.  
  
"Good. Shikon over and out." Kagome shut off her microphone and went to her room.  
  
"Miko over and out!" chirped Sango as she turned hers off as well.  
  
"Tenshi over and oh what the hell! I'm not talking to anyone. Im always last!' griped Shippo as he shut off his ear piece and headed to his room.  
  
= In the kitchen that morning =  
  
The sound of eggs and bacon sizzling filled the kitchen. Sango had told the cook she would make breakfast instead and sent him away for the day. She found cooking to be quite relaxing aside from working in the medical wing.  
  
"At least I can stay away from that lech when Im in the med lab." She mumbled as she began to make a batter for some pancakes. But something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"..he's studying to be a doctor.."  
  
~End Flashback ~  
  
"CRAP!" She slammed her spatula on the counter forgetting that there was still some batter on it until it splattered all over her face.  
  
"Ah, so the lovely ninja cooks as well!" said a suave voice from behind. Sango was startled and turned to face the lecherous med student.  
  
"Oh, it's you." She sneered as she began to wipe the stains off her Staind shirt (heh heh I made a funny!) and her bell bottom jeans.  
  
"Did I startle you bishojo?" asked Miroku as he sat down at the table.  
  
"Don't call me that hentai! Rememeber what happened last night." Sango warned as she went back to making breakfast.  
  
"Look, about that," said Miroku as he played with a napkin, " I shouldn't have groped you like that. It's just that when I meet a lovely lady such as yourself I just cant keep my hands to myself."  
  
"Oh, really?' she jeered "You couldn't even see my face! It was covered by my mask."  
  
"Ah, Miss Sango, no mask can cover a beauty such as yours." Replied Miroku with a wistfil smile on his face. "Look, why don't we start all over. You know, introduce ourselves properly."  
  
"And why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Ah, common! Everybody deserves a chance and you didn't even give me one."  
  
"That's because you were to busy FONDLING MY BOOBS!" she yelled loud enough for it to echo throughout the kitchen. The two snickered for a moment and stared at each other for a while.  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry! Come one, let's start over. Hi, my name is Himura Miroku and your name is.?"  
  
"Higurashi Sango. Wait, Himura? That sounds familiar. Are you related to..?"  
  
"Himura Kenshin AKA Hitokiri Battosai? Hai, he's my tousan." Miroku said as he shook Sango's hand.  
  
"Oh my KAMI! We studied him in my swordfighting class. He was one of the best swordfighters ever! So does this meant that you.."  
  
"Swordfight? Yea, I do that. The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryuu is a time honored family tradition." Miroku sighed." So do you need some help for breakfast?"  
  
Sango smiled at the young man. She actually felt bad for hitting him and chasing him around last night. She nodded to him and smiled.  
  
"Yea, that would be nice." The two worked together to make an extravagant breakfast as they discussed medicine and swordfighting.  
  
(A/N I smell a budding relationship! ~.^ AWWWWWWW.)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Dancinginu: LET US DANCE IN MERRIMENT AS THE WONDERS OF NATURE ENVELOP OUR VERY SOULS *dancing like a loonie*  
  
Inuyasha: Ok that's it she's creeping me out!  
  
Dancinginu: LA LA LA LA *Inuyasha creeps up behind her and smacks her on the head with Tetsaiga* OW! *faints*  
  
Inuyasha: Better! Now I guess you guys are supposed to read and review so GET TO IT! 


	5. Kikyou

Dancinginu: Hello my wonderful friends. How are all of you?  
  
Audience:..  
  
Dancinginu: Well then. Alright peoples sorry It has taken me so long to update recently. I have been pretty busy what with work and the holidays. I'm finally getting some time off to write this great tale for you so be happy and rejoice in my splendor.  
  
Alter Ego: YOUR splendor?  
  
Dancinginu: I mean OUR splendor. Sorry hee hee. My friend and I are planning on starting a web page and I am planning on putting the illustrations to my stories on there...Isn't that just spiffy!? The web page will probably be called KC and Jen's house of Muggin' (inside joke, you wouldn't understand unless you asked)  
  
Inuyasha: Who would want to know about you and your friends stupid ways anyway?  
  
Kagome: I WOULD!  
  
Inuyasha:..wench  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *thud*  
  
Dancinginu: On to the next chapter! I know you guys are wondering were the Rurouni Kenshin stuff is but be patient. If you guys are paying attention then u know that Miroku is the son of Himura Kenshin so his parents might be making an appearance later on.. Anyway!  
  
DISCLAIMER! Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Tekken belongs to Namco, Kenshin belong to .what's his face I will figure it out later IM SO SORRY WONDERFUL KENSHIN CREATOR! I have my own characters and you can't have them! If you want to borrow them just ask and I will consider letting you borrow them..More than likely I will say Ok but still just ask.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
~ After Breakfast ~  
  
"I must admit, you two," sighed Sesshomaru as he picked his teeth with a toothpick, "That breakfast was much better than the cooks."  
  
Everyone agreed happily as they cleaned up their plates and placed them in the sink.  
  
The phone rang loudly making everyone jump.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" called Rin as she ran to the phone and grabbed it happily. "Hello? Oh.Hello! You want to speak to Inu-chan? OK! INU-CHAN IT'S FOR YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"You know Rin, You don't have to yell. I'm right here." Inuyasha growled as he grabbed the small phone from Rin's little hands.  
  
"I know, but its so much more fun yelling. Hey Shippou, do you want to go play?"  
  
"Can I Kagome?" Shippou asked with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yea sure. We don't really need you right now." Stated Kagome as she placed her plate in the dishwasher. The two kids cheered and quickly ran out of the room towards the playroom.  
  
"Kids," muttered Inuyasha as he placed the phone by his ear. "Yea." He was silent for a moment "Oh Kikyou..hey?" He stuttered nervously as he began stringing the cord througgh his fingers "So...How was France? Uh-huh, oh yea? Cool"  
  
"Who's Kikyou?" Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Miyori Kikyou is Inuyasha's girlfriend. A real bitch. She's becoming a bit snobby and too jealous for Inuyasha. He told her that you and Miss Sango would be protecting him and she went crazy." Sesshomaru whispered with a chuckle "Good riddance to her if you ask me."  
  
"You mean you want to come over?! NOW?!" Inuyasha gasped in horror. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "Fine, just give me a min..you mean you're already here?"  
  
The door bell rang announcing that someone had arrived. The servants were given the day off so Inuyasha went to get the door on his own (A/N All grown up lol) He rolled his eyes and hung the phone up. He knew Kikyou would give him hell for the way he was dressed. He only wore a pair of pajama pants ad socks so he knew that Kikyou would get mad seeing him walking around the house shirtless with other woman present. He went to answer the door slowly as the ringing became constant. Inuyasha opened the door to reveal a young woman around the same age and height as Kagome. In fact she almost look like her twin aside from the fact that she had lighter skin and her eyes were a dull brown color. She wore extravagant clothing that consisted of a Dolce & Gabana sweater and jeans that had a large belt buckle, a large sun hat and boots.  
  
"Inuyasha, darling, I've missed you!" she said in her rich girl tone as she leaped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Uh,..Hey Kikyou, it's good to see you too."  
  
"What?! You mean you didn't miss me!? After not seeing each or speaking to each other for three weeks the only thing you have to say is good to see you?" She scoffed. She knew she was lying. Throughout the whole trip she never even thought about Inuyasha. If she wasn't practicing for her concert then she was off with her manager, Naraku, gallivanting the city and doing..things. "And what are you doing walking around the house with no shirt on?! There are other women here! Do you want them all over you?"  
  
Kikyou, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I missed you." Inuyasha stuttered "I just wanted you to know how happy I am to see you, that's all..heh heh" He quickly hugged her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Why yes actually. I am a bit famished (A/N ooh la DI DA!)" She liked using big words in front of Inuyasha. It made her feel smarter and better than him. "You still haven't explained why you are not wearing a shirt." Inuyasha ignored her nervously and led her to the kitchen. He actually wanted her to get mad. She was hoping that she would break up with him so he wouldn't have to do it. He just didn't have the guts to do that to woman. Kikyou guessed the other women were gone. That's why Inuyasha did not say anything, yea sure that's the excuse. But when she walked into the kitchen and saw two women sitting at the table she snapped;  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE TWO WOMEN DOING HERE?!" she cried with anger flaming in her eyes. Everyone turned to look at the woman who had gone insane. "Here I am thinking that my boyfriend is being faithful to me the same way I have been to him (*cough* LIAR *cough* Lying heifer *cough hack*) and I find that he's walking around with NO shirt on and two low class women ogling him!"  
  
"Now you just stop right there.." Sango got up out of her seat and growled  
  
"Sango, calm down." Commanded Kagome.  
  
"But Kago."  
  
"I said stop." Kagome was getting annoyed. "As much as I would hate to admit it, Lady Kikyou is right, It is not decent of Lord Inuyasha to bear himself like this in front of us. Let's go, we need to train." Kagome walked out of the room with Sango close behind, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Kikyou crossed her arms and stared at the ninja. ' I don't like that girl Kagome. She looks too much like me.' She thought angrily as she took a seat next to Miroku.  
  
=In the training room =  
  
"HYAH!" the two ninja were practicing Tae Kwon Do again. Sango did a round house kick but before it could land she felt herself being thrown into the mats. Kagome had calmly grabbed Sango's leg and threw her over her shoulder.  
  
"Ow, dammit Kagome why did you let that bitch talk to us like that?! I could've creamed her." Whined Sango as she rant o Kagome and threw her fist towards her face."  
  
"Because..." stated Kagome as she blocked it with her arm and punched Sango in the stomach. Sango fell to her knees and grabbed her abdomen in pain. "As ninja we are not to be provoked by such ridiculous things."  
  
"Yea, but you stuck up for her! You said she was right."  
  
"The only fucking reason I said that was so that baka would stop yelling! The bitch was giving me a head ache." Kagome yelled. The two girls stared at each other in silence until Sango broke into uproarious laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You know your nostrils...flares..whenever your angry. Its..it's..really funny.." Sango answered in between laughs.  
  
"I see." Kagome calmly walked to the weapons closet and opened the door. "We'll see how funny I am when we begin to practice ken po (A/N Ken Po: Japanese stick fighting. Seen in Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life) She threw a large stick at Sango and took her position." Let's go."  
  
"Eep!" Sango knew that Kagome would slaughter her in Ken Po. 'Dammit I knew I shouldn't have skipped those Ken Po lessons to see Hwoarang. Curse him and his sexy Korean charms.' Sango thought as Kagome bought her stick down and Sango barely blocked it.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
"OW! OK OK! YOU WIN! I give up." Sango cried as she rubbed a developing bruise on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have behaved that way. I wasn't acting like a ninja and I apologize, Kagome. Now please, stop with the Ken Po."  
  
"Fine, go hit the showers." Kagome placed the sticks back in the closet and looked for her boxing gloves.  
  
"Arigatou, Kagome!" Sango bowed and ran to the showers, relieved that she wouldn't have to put up with Kagome's torture.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, stayed to train some more. She pushed a button on the wall that brought a punching bag down from the ceiling and began beating on it furiously. As far as she could remember Kagome had trained to keep herself in shape and it showed. She was very lean and defined in a way that did not make her look manly. Her parents had forced her to take dance classes along with ninja training to avoid from being bulky. At first Kagome hated it. She thought that dance classes were a waste of time for a ninja. But when she realized that it helped her with her coordination she began to love it. Her white tank top was soaked in sweat and her black wind breakers were beginning to fell sticky on her skin but she didn't care. She was relieving her anger with each blow. Finally, after almost beating the sand out of the bag, Kagome stopped to get some water. Everything was so quiet. All she could hear was her breathing, hard and heavy from a strenuous workout. Her ears twitched a bit as she tried to pick up something. She could hear the TV downstairs and the water faucet dripping.  
  
'Wait, its too quiet' though Kagome as she sniffed the air cautiously. She got a whiff of something rancid and wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"It's a youkai.."she gasped "SHIT!" She ran out of the training room and down the stairs to the lobby. "SANGO, SHIPPOU! GET DOWN HER NOW!" She yelled as she grabbed her shuriken and ninja-to. (a/n Shuriken: ninja stars Ninja-To: A sword that is smaller than a katana. Think the sword that Kunimitsu has in the Tekken series.) She did not have time to change into her gear, the demon was to close to worry about that now. "LET'S GO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kagome: I wonder who the demon is.  
  
Sango: I would like to know. This story intrigues me.  
  
Miroku: *grope grope*  
  
Kagome and Sango: *both smack Miroku*  
  
Dancinginu: If you guys want to know who the demon is and what happens then I suggest you review. Also send me ideas about illustrations and characters and such. HEY MAYBE I'LL BUT THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEW IN MY STORY! *squeals*  
  
READ AND REVIEW JA NE! 


	6. Naraku and his henchman

Dancinginu: H-HA! I'M BACK FOR MORE!  
  
Alter Ego: *waves a little flag* Woo hoo  
  
Dancinginu: Thank you :-D So a few people like my story. YAY! I've decided to make my chapters a bit longer because this story is pretty long. We still haven't me the hell unit or Inuyasha's hot cousin. But that will come very very soon! YAY!  
  
Inuyasha: I have a hot cousin?  
  
Dancinginu: You do in my story!  
  
Kagome: Guy or girl?  
  
Inuyasha; HEY I THOUGHT YOU LIKE ME!  
  
Kagome: I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL BENT ON THE PSYCHO KIKYOU!  
  
Inuyasha: ...NOT ANYMORE!  
  
Kikyou: Inu...Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Kik...Kikyou *stares at her for a moment than stabs her with Tetsaiga*  
  
All: DING DONG THE PSYCHO'S DEAD WHICH OLD PSYCHO? THE STUPID PSYCHO!  
  
Miroku: So is Inuyasha's cousin a guy or a girl?  
  
Dancinginu: A cousin  
  
Miroku: Aww come on, you can tell us.  
  
Dancinginu: That would spoil the story! Well, DISCALIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, I do not own Tekken, Namco does, and I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, Nobuhiro Watsuki does. YAY I GOT THE NAME RIGHT!  
  
Alter Ego: On with the next chapter!  
  
Ch 6. Naraku and his henchman  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome's screaming and was startled. He and Kikyou were in the den watching some crap chick flick that Kikyou insisted on watching. HE got out of the couch and walked into the lobby to see what was going on.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked worriedly with Kikyou closed behind.  
  
"Yes what is this entire commotion girl?" Asked Kikyou as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"I don't have time to discuss this ok. I just know that you're in danger so stay inside." She warned Inuyasha as she waited impatiently for Sango and Shippou to come down.  
  
"I can help you." Inuyasha offered as he pushed Kikyou off of him.  
  
"No I can't let you do that. You just stay here and keep Lady Kikyou her company." She ordered once Sango and Shippou finally appeared ready for battle.  
  
"Alright you two let rock and roll!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Right!" The three ninja ran to the door and opened it. Before they could even walk out they were stopped by a strange man. Kagome covered her mouth and doubled over as if she was about to vomit. Sango and Shippou did the same.  
  
"NARAKU!' squealed Kikyou as se ran to the strange man and hugged him.  
  
"it's him, isn't it Kagome?" whispered Shippou. Kagome nodded her head and glared at the man standing before them.  
  
"Inuyasha, you remember Naraku, my manager. And you remember Inuyasha don't you Naraku. He's that young man I always tell you about." The two shook hands and nodded quietly.  
  
"Sango, Shippou..."whispered Kagome.  
  
"Hai.?"  
  
"We're going to have to keep a close eye on this one, He's a demon." Whispered Kagome, "And a powerful one." His stench was so awful that it made her eyes water. He smelled like a disgusting piece f cheese that had been sitting in the sun to long mix with a festering wound. It didn't matter though. It disgusted her either way.  
  
"Naraku, how did you find me?' giggled Kikyou.  
  
"Well, Miss Miyori, I have my ways. You are needed in the recording studio today." He looked at Kikyou through his dark sunglasses and grinned evilly. His greasy black hair was slicked back and he wore a Giorgio Armani suit. "The limousine is waiting for you out front."  
  
"You wait for me outside, Naraku. I must say my farewells." Kikyou said. He nodded to Kikyou and walked out of the mansion. As he walked out he caught a glimpse of the three ninja glaring at him. 'I don't like the looks of those three. They smell of hanyou. Ninja hanyou, and the middle one, she is Higurashi Kagome. No good.' He sneered at the three as he saw Kagome hold on to her ninja-to tightly. As he stepped out he met with another man dressed much like him. He removed his sunglasses to reveal a brown eye and a red eye.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Naraku?" he questioned as he handed him his briefcase.  
  
"He has ninja protecting him. This might cause a problem." he said coldly as he waited for Kikyou. "Naraku, sir, do not worry. I will handle the ninjas for you. Pretty soon you will have the INS at your disposal and Inuyasha will pay for stealing Kikyou from you."  
  
"One of the ninja is Higurashi Kagome. I want you to be extremely careful with her. Don't forget what happened last time. Besides, Kikyou shall always be mine." He smiled as he watched his woman walk out of the mansion smiling. She waved to the group standing at the door way as she got in the limousine.  
  
"So, Kikyou, Inuyasha is just some guy, right?" asked Naraku as they pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Why yes. We are very good friends, the young man and I." Kikyou said in a non-chalant tone.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. I've had my men watching you all this time. He is your boyfriend. You've been trying to play games with the both of us all this time." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. The other man sat in the shadows, his red eye glinting evilly.  
  
"I...don't know wh.what you talking about." She chuckled nervously.  
  
"humph.that's what I thought you would say. We've kept a close eye on you." Sneered Naraku.  
  
"We?" she whispered worriedly.  
  
"Yes.isn't that right Mishima Kazuya?" The figure leaned into the light to reveal his face.  
  
'Yes, Naraku." He growled.  
  
"Now I want you to remember, Kikyou, you are mine whether you like it or not." He firmly pressed his lips against hers making her whimper in fear.  
  
"bu..But Naraku, I am only with him because if his fortune. Didn't you know?" She explained her confidence slowly growing," He is the heir of the INS. Integrated Ninjas Sq.AH!" Naraku slapped her. She touched her tender cheek lightly, fear in her eyes.  
  
"I already know." He seethed, "We will no longer discuss this. I'm giving you three weeks to end it. If you do not do it by then I will have Kazuya here kill him. And Kazuya loves spilling blood. Even his son, right Kazuya?" Naraku turned to him and smirked. Kazuya nodded and looked out the window. Yes he did kill his son but he almost lost his life as well. He clenched his fist tightly as he remembered that day.  
  
*flashback*  
  
He laughed sinisterly as he watched Jin's bitch cry. How he enjoyed the sound of pain.  
  
"Fool," he laughed "Jin was no match for me. He was a weakling just like you, Higurashi." She gripped the sand as tear fell harder.  
  
"You," she growled "You bastard!" She ran to Kazuya, the anger pumping through every vein in her body. Her eyes turned a bloody red and her fingernails grew into sharp claws. Her aura shone brightly as she jumped towards him and swung at his chest. She left a large wound on him, larger than the one that his father had given him as a child.  
  
'NO, it can't be," thought Kazuya as he barely blocked her blows, 'She's gone insane.can she be a.a..?"  
  
"A berserker," growled Kagome as her head butted him in the stomach and kicked his legs out from underneath him. She then began to beat on his head as if there were prizes when she cracked his skull open. Kazuya felt the life being pummeled out of him. He couldn't think straight, all he could see was red.  
  
"I have to stop her." He gritted his teeth and gathered his energy into his fists. Little lightning bolts crackled as he drew back and knocked Kagome off him. She flew back and hit her head against a rock, knocking her out temporarily. He arose carefully and stood over her. He grinned and chuckled at his success.  
  
"Pathetic," he scoffed "you think just because you are a berserker you can easily defeat me, the great Kazuya?" He kicked her side roughly only to receive no reaction. She just laid there, her eyes close and a trickle of blood on her lip. He lifted his foot to perform the oni stomp. Before he could Kagome's eye's shot open and she grabbed his leg.  
  
"I'm not dead yet!" She growled as she broke both of his legs. She did not have enough energy to fight him so she grabbed Jin and left Kazuya behind, crying in pain.  
  
"I WILL kill her." He growled as he dragged himself away. "I swear it."  
  
*end flashback*  
  
That was the day that Naraku found him as well.  
  
'I looked so pathetic, crawling around the ground like some animal. She will pay.' Naraku had made an agreement with Kazuya. They would join forces to overtake the INS and destroy anyone who got in the way.  
  
=6 days later=  
  
Inuyasha walked around the house with a pair of jeans and socks on as usual. He never enjoyed wearing a shirt at home. He went to the kitchen to find Sango and Miroku chatting away as if nothing had happened between them. Inuyasha need some advice, womanly advice, and Sango seemed like the right one to give it.  
  
"Hey Sango, can I ask you something?" He said as he took a seat at the table with the other two.  
  
"Sure Inuyasha, what's up?" she smiled as she munched on a cracker.  
  
"Well, it's about Kikyou. I want to break up with her but I just don't have the heart to do it."  
  
"Inuyasha, your finally going to end it with that bitch!?"  
  
"Miroku, please let me handle this," whispered Sango. "Look, Inuyasha I'm going to be honest with you, when it comes to matters of the heart I'm really not the best person to ask, Kagome is. As you can see I am currently single and not very good with guys."  
  
"Really?" Miroku grinned and placed his hand on Sango's thigh.  
  
"Hentai!" she cried as she slammed him on the head with a boomerang she pulled out of nowhere.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"You know what it was for!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and walked out of the kitchen, leaving the two arguing in their flirtatious manner.  
  
"Got to find Kagome," he thought "but where could she be?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dancinginu: So what does everyone think of my story?  
  
Audience:...*Cheers*  
  
Dancinginu: Well if you guys review some more than I can post this story more often. If people review than the minute that I get it I will IMMEDIETLY post another chapter. How's that sound?  
  
Alter Ego: YO I like that idea.  
  
Dancinginu: ME TOO! Now get to it people! *waves* ^. ~ 


	7. Painful Advice

Dancinginu: HI!  
  
Alter Ego: 'sup?  
  
Dancinginu: Out of the goodness of my heart I have decided to update now to give you a little snippet of my story.  
  
Alter Ego: And we also planning on cutting down on da insanity so that ya'll can enjoy the story some mo'.  
  
Dancinginu: NO we're not.  
  
Alter Ego: Yes we are.  
  
Dancinginu: NO we're not  
  
Alter Ego: Yes, we are!  
  
Inuyasha: Alright shut up! There's only one way to solve this and you guys know how.  
  
Kagome: THE CIRCLE OF DEATH!  
  
Inuyasha: Yes the circle of death.  
  
Alter Ego: I like this idea.  
  
Dancinginu: Alright while Alter Ego and I go head to head in the circle of death you guys enjoy the next chapter. And remember I DON"T OWN THEM!  
  
Inuyasha: Silence and enter the Circle of Death  
  
Dancinginu: Yes sir  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha I love it when you take charge.  
  
Inuyasha: Really?  
  
Kagome: Yeah  
  
Inuyasha: *grins evilly*  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ch. 7 Painful Advice  
  
'If I were Kagome,' thought Inuyasha as he peered into different rooms 'Where would I be? Well, duh, training in the gym, of course!' He ran to the gym to find Kagome doing a backhand spring then slamming her ninja-to into a dummy as she landed. She was breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat of her forehead and began to warm down.  
  
"Uh, Kagome.." called Inuyasha.  
  
"Nani?" She turned to him, here eyes shimmering in excitement. For some reason, Inuyasha's heart beat faster as he looked at the young ninja girl. "Do you need something Lord...I mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yea, I need some advice." He said as he walked towards her. "Sango said your pretty good at this." He chuckled as he ran his fingers through his long black hair. His eyes darted from Kagome to the mirrors and back to her.  
  
"Really, well what did you need to know?" She sat down in lotus position and began to warm down, ready to hear what Inuyasha had to say. Inuyasha took a seat next to her and began thinking of what to say.  
  
"Well, you see, it's about..."  
  
"Lady Kikyou?"  
  
"How could you tell?'  
  
"I can tell by the way you look at her. You do not love her and she does not love you. It is evident in the way she holds you, kisses you, and speaks to you. She makes you feel inferior and you cannot stand it. You would like to end it with her but you do not have the heart to do it. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes you got everything right! How could you tell?" he asked astonished at the way she could pinpoint the exact things he was thinking.  
  
"Call it a gift," Kagome sighed as she began to get into plank, "What Lady Kikyou must understand is that she is not better than you and I. We are all equal, no matter what. It's like the sun and the stars, the sun shines brightly and is larger but at night it is a regular star just like all the other stars." Inuyasha was amazed at Kagome's wisdom. He turned to her, only to see a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She quickly pulled away from his touch.  
  
"It's nothing...well, it's just that...HE told me that once." She sniffed sadly.  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha cocked his head to the side wondering who he was.  
  
"Jin."  
  
"Who's Jin?" Kagome stared at Inuyasha blankly. The only people who knew about Jin were Shippou and Sango.  
  
"Jin is, well, was my fiancée." She explained to him who he was and how he had died at the hands of his own father. Inuyasha felt bad for the hanyou and wanted to comfort her.  
  
"Is that why you never smile?" he asked. She nodded and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She then quickly composed herself and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"If you want to break up with Lady Kikyou you must not waste time. Get straight to the point and explain to her how you feel. She will feel the same way and agree with you if you approach her in a calm and respectful manner. Do not be a jerk and do it over the phone, you must do it in person." With that she looked forward again and closed her eyes for meditation. Inuyasha on the other hand knew that she was hurting inside and wanted to make her feel better. He slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed his legs on each of her sides. He hugged her tightly and said;  
  
"You don't have to hide you pain" He nuzzled his face into her neck. Kagome's eyes shot open when she felt his lips touch her neck. She growled angrily and took the only action she knew. She flipped him over her shoulder, on his back and landed on his stomach. She growled and punched him in the face.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again, you BAKA!" She screamed as she got off him and stormed out of the room, blushing furiously. Inuyasha lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
'Why did I just do that?' he thought as he rubbed his eye gently. He looked at his hand and saw a ton of blood on it. 'Could it be that... it can't be we're just friends! It was a friendly hug. She just took it the wrong way.' He argued with himself as he got up and headed for the medical wing. He knew his eye needed to be checked by Sango and Miroku, there was too much blood.  
  
=In the medical wing=  
  
"Hey Miroku-kun, can you hand me that vial with Sesshomaru-sama's blood in it? He said that he's not feeling well so I decided to take some blood samples and see what's going on with him." Sango was sitting at a desk, looking into a microscope as she pointed towards the vial on the counter.  
  
"Why sure Sango-chan, is there anything else you need, coffee, tea, me?" He smiled suavely as he handed Sango the vial.  
  
"Is there just one day where you won't hit on me?" Sango asked.  
  
"Only when I'm sleeping and even then I'm dreaming of you." He smiled as he brushed a hair out of his face. Sango blushed at Miroku's frankness.  
  
'At least he's not afraid to admit it. Unlike Hwoarang who was too busy hustling the other ninja's to even say that kind of stuff to me." She looked at the blood sample quietly and studied Sesshomaru's blood intently.  
  
"AH-HAH!" she exclaimed, "Just as I thought!"  
  
"What is it Sango-chan?" Miroku walked over to Sango and looked over her shoulder. Sango turned to him only to be about 1 inch away from his nose. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment until Sango turned away bashfully.  
  
"It's Sesshomaru-sama's blood." She whispered shyly, "He has a viral infection. It's more like a cold, but with the right medicine and rest he'll be fine in a few days." Miroku lifted Sango's chin so that she could look at him again. He firmly pressed his lips against hers making her tense up a bit. She finally relaxed when she felt his tongue brush her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Right when Miroku was about to lift her shirt up, Inuyasha came in yelling something about his eye. Both were startled and quickly turned back to whatever it was they were doing.  
  
"So, vitamins and rest you say?" Miroku stuttered nervously as he began to work on a Petri dish.  
  
"Yes, I recommend he take them everyday for a week and a half." She was a bright red color and was panting heavily.  
  
"Did I just walk in on something?" Inuyasha grinned as he walked in with a bloody eye. Sango and Miroku turned and glared at him until they realized that he was bleeding.  
  
"Oh my Kami, Inu-kun what happened?!" Sango asked as she went to grab a towel to clean him off.  
  
"Kagome-san punched me." He answered calmly as he took a seat on a stool.  
  
"WHY!" Sango was surprised that Kagome, the calm one, would act that way.  
  
"Well, she was telling me about Jin and she was crying a bit. Well I felt bad and I hugged her and...well...kissed her neck." The last part made Sango's eye twitch in shock.  
  
"You did what?! And who's Jin?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Her fiancée," Sighed Sango, "but he died about a year ago. YOU KISSED HER?!" She smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"OW, yeah, but it was only on the neck!" He cried. "When I did that, she flipped me on my back and punched me in the eye. Plus, she called me a baka!"  
  
"You whiney baby, get over here and let's have a look." Miroku began to tease. He got out a small flashlight and shone it into Inuyasha's eye. "Hey, Inu-kun, did you know your eyes have flecks of amber in them?"  
  
"Yea, Yea I know. Now can we please get on with it?" Inuyasha sounded a bit annoyed and he began feeling a bit woozy. "Say Sango, why do Kagome's eyes turn red when ever she gets angry?" Sango stiffened up and then sighed.  
  
"I guess we should have told you from the beginning." She mumbled as she handed Miroku some gauze to clean up the blood.  
  
"Told me what...OW THAT STINGS MIROKU!"  
  
"Sorry, Inu-kun, but it looks like your going to need stitches. Sango- chan, can you hand me that case over there, please?" Miroku pointed to a small white case on the table that Sango gladly picked up and handed to him. As Miroku began stitching, Sango began;  
  
"The thing about Kagome-san is that she's not like other hanyou. She has a certain gene in her that makes her act differently. When a hanyou is hurt or close to dying, their youkai blood takes over and they become full blooded for a short amount of time. Kagome-san has that feature but sort of modified. She's what you would call a berserker."  
  
"A what? OW PAIN MIRO-KUN, PAIN!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"A berserker. That's when her anger takes complete control of her and she goes berserk. It's more common in males but Kagome is one of the few female berserkers. So whenever someone or something makes her extremely angry that gene kicks in and she becomes the red eyed woman you two have grown to know and love."  
  
"Well then, I guess we won't be angering Kagome-san any time soon. Alright, I'm done Inu-kun. You got six stitches." Miroku lightly dabbed some Neosporin over Inuyasha's brow. "Man, she's got a mean right hook."  
  
"Tell me about it." Inuyasha moaned as he jumped off the stool. "I better go apologize to her. I don't want her to hate me." Inuyasha walked out and began his search for Kagome.  
  
"So, Sango-chan," cooed Miroku as he placed his hand over Sango's shoulder, "How's about we finish what we started before neck-kisser comes back?" Sango felt a grope on her chest and growled. Out of nowhere she, again, pulled out her boomerang and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Hentai." She growled as she grabbed Sesshomaru's pills and headed out the door. Miroku, on the other hand, lay on the floor babbling, "Pretty neko, come here girl. Mew Mew mew."  
  
=In the computer room=  
  
Shippou sat there, staring at the screen blankly, eating his ramen and sipping some soda. He was playing DJ Ivy (a/n local DJ over here in DALLAS! Hottie all the way) in the background and typing in a ton of stuff into the computer that brought up different images. His eyes darted back and forth at each image until he came upon a picture of Naraku.  
  
"Whoa Nelly, wait a second!" He said as he began typing in 'Naraku' into the youkai database he had compiled. "Shit, 1 million matches!"  
  
"Such foul language for a child." A rough voice called, making Shippou jump out of his chair. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, Inu-kun, you scared me." Said a startled Shippou, "And what do you mean, foul language? You use it all the time and we don't complain!" Inuyasha chuckled lightly as he stared at the extremely large screen in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked wondering why Naraku's name was on the screen 1 million times.  
  
"Oh well, Kagome asked me to do some research on this Naraku character. She sensed that he was a demon so she wanted to do a check on him. She doesn't trust him. She says that he gave off a foul scent when we first met him." Shippou explained as he began looking at links and filtering out the useless ones.  
  
"That's his cologne. I always said it smelled bad, but Kikyou says she loves it." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the thought of Kikyou.  
  
"No, baka, not his cologne. His scent! Demons give off a certain scent that identifies who they are. Naraku's scent was an awful one! It was like 1 million youkai combined into one." Shippou finally chose a link and clicked it to reveal an INS report on Naraku. "Wow, it seems that the INS knew about him too. Looks like he is a troublesome demon, I mean look at his record. It consists of murder, theft, conspiracy, fraud, rape, laundering, assault, vandalism, illegal use of a...cow? I don't even want to know. Wow, he's dangerous."  
  
"So, Kikyou's manager is a bad guy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Damn, Skippy."  
  
"O...Kay. Well that's comforting to know. It explains Kikyou's behavior though. Anyway, do you know where Kagome is? I wanted to...talk....to her. About...cows." Inuyasha's eyes darted around the room and he smiled once he was happy with his excuse.  
  
"No, you want to talk to her about the kiss, neh?" Shippou giggled evilly.  
  
"How did you know?" Inuyasha began to blush from embarrassment. Shippou pushed a button revealed images on the screen. Each was of a certain part of the mansion and one in particular was of the gym. Inuyasha was mortified to the point where his face was pale white and his eye began to twitch.  
  
"I set up cameras around the mansion so that we could monitor you guys at certain hours. Nice move, Casanova." Shippou shook his head as he typed in Kagome's code name to search for her. Within seconds, the word 'SHIKON FOUND' flashed on the screen in big red letters and sure enough there was Kagome...taking a shower.  
  
"OK maybe we shouldn't be seeing this. Let's check on Sango-san and Miro- kun." Shippou blurted as he tried to reach for another key. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had stopped him.  
  
"No, wait. I need to see which bathroom that is. Just give me a minute." Inuyasha stared at the screen in awe. 'She's beautiful' he thought. Shippou rolled his eyes and left the computer room so Inuyasha could have some privacy.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered as he gently touched the screen. "What is it about you that make me feel this way?"  
  
'Stop right there, Inu.' Scolded the voice in his head, 'She's your friend. Besides, she's still hung up on her dead fiancée.'  
  
"Jin." He groaned. "Well, I better go apologize." With that, he turned the screen off and ran out of the room.  
  
=Shippou's room=  
  
"Man, I'm tired." Shippou yawned. He stretched out a bit before jumping into his bed. "I better take a nap before my training." Shippou felt a chill and went to close his window. "That's strange, my window wasn't open before." Immediately he sensed someone lurking in his room. He pulled out his kusari-fundo and prepared to fight until he got a familiar whiff of demon smell.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't have your window unlocked like that. Some very dangerous people can pop in at any second." Said a rough voice from behind.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
********************************************************  
  
Dancinginu: *covered in blood breathing heavily* I AM VICTORIOUS! THE ONE YOU CALL ALTER EGO HAS BEEN SLAIN!  
  
Alter Ego: *runs up behind Dancinginu and tackles her* GRAAAAAAAA!  
  
Dancinginu: @.@  
  
Alter Ego: Who's victorious now?! OK, homies, review and we can get on with the story! 


	8. Hell Unit

**Dancinginu: Ok so I haven't updated in a while. Sorry.  
  
Alter Ego: Blame it on school, work, and trips to California, yo!  
  
Inuyasha: You left the whole audience with a cliffhanger and now you ask for forgiveness??  
  
Kagome: What is wrong with you?  
  
Dancing: I'm so sorry guys, really I am. There's been a lot going on what with going to the art institute, working everyday, visiting my best bud Monica in California, and this entire crazy hullabaloo. I'm really sorry for the delay but to make it up I bring you....  
  
Alter Ego: A NEW CHAPTER WOOO!**

_Ch. 8 Hell Unit_  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shippou turned to face a young wolf hanyou around the same age as Inuyasha. He was of medium build, tan, had icy blue eyes, and black hair that was held up into a high ponytail. On his forehead he wore a hitai-ate that had the INS symbol on it.  
  
"Kouga, if Kagome and Sango find out you're here they won't stop pestering you about their brothers." Shippou warned.  
  
"Relax, runt, I brought them along. Souta, Kohaku!" In an instant two young demon boys appeared. Kohaku carried a kusari-gama (a/n sickle on a chain) and had brown hair and eyes. Souta carried a shinobi-zue (a/n sort of like a can but inside is a sword or some other weapon) and had black hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Konichiwa, Shippou!" The two smiled s they ruffled Shippou's hair and patted him on the back.  
  
"What are you guys doing here anyways?" asked Shippou as he fixed his hair into place. The three guys looked at each other than back at the kitsune with a perplexed look on their face.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama didn't tell you?" asked Kouga. Shippou stared blankly and shook his head.  
  
"We've been sent here to help you." Kohaku replied.  
  
"Yea," Souta blurted, "Master Toutousai said that Akito and Didori found some interesting new as to whom is trying to kill Inuyasha.'  
  
"Let me guess, Naraku?" smirked Shippou.  
  
"Bingo! Now, where's Kagome? I've been dying to see my woman for a long time." Kouga smiled gleefully as a look of lust crept into his eyes.  
  
"Kouga, she's not your woman." Souta corrected, "Remember Jin."  
  
"I KNOW ABOUT HIM!" barked Kouga, "HE'S dead though! Remember?" Kouga smacked Souta on the head, emphasizing the word HE as he did so. "That leaves more room for me now." He had an extravagant look on his face until Shippou burst his bubble...  
  
"I think Inuyasha likes her."  
  
"WHAT!" Kouga bellowed, "No matter, if you guys wont help me find her than I'll just have to do it myself." With that, the wolf hanyou stormed out of the room and began to sniff for Kagome's scent.  
  
=Meanwhile in Kagome's room=  
  
"Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Kagome. I shouldn't have done that without your consent." Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed as she changed behind a screen panel.  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha. I forgive you. But I should be the one asking for forgiveness. Six stitches you say? Oh I am SO sorry." She called as she pulled on her baby blue windbreaker and pastel yellow tank top. She came out from behind the screen and pulled her hair out of the wet ponytail it was in. She commenced to brush and dry her hair with a blow dryer as Inuyasha observed her room. He came across the picture of Jin and picked it up.  
  
'So this is Jin' he thought 'Man, he looks tough. No wonder Kagome loved him.' The blow dryer stopped. Kagome came up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"That's Kazama Jin, my fiancée.' She whispered as she tied her hitai-ate across her forehead.  
  
"Yea, I figured," Inuyasha put the picture down and turned to her, "I'm sorry about his death Kagome."  
  
"Don't be," she replied, "It wasn't your fault. Thank you, though, for being here for me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was shocked but relieved at the same time. He placed his arms around her waist and hugged her back. She lifted her head and looked into his violet eyes. A hint of amber glimmered as he looked into her stormy grey eyes. Something about him reminded her of Jin. His warmth, kindness and strength shone through Inuyasha's eyes. Her stormy grey eyes sparkled, enchanting Inuyasha. For a moment everything ceased to exist around the two. Inuyasha leaned in to Kagome, and she lifted her head closer to his lips. He gently captured them and for a brief moment, her soft lips took his breath away.  
  
=In the hall=  
  
'I can smell her, she's close.' Kouga ran down the hallway towards her room. He reached her door and stood there for a moment. He heard voices then; complete silence.  
  
"It Kagome, something's wrong!" He growled as he kicked the door open to reveal Kagome kissing another man. His ruckus startled the two and they stared in surprise at the young man that stood before them.  
  
"Kouga...?" Kagome was shocked to see the wolf appear out of nowhere to ruin her romance. He looked extremely angry.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BASTARD!" Kouga roared, "SHE'S MY WOMAN!"  
  
"Your woman...? What are you doing in MY house?" Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Kagome, ready to duke it out.  
  
"I don't care if this is your house, ass! You're messing with my woman, and I don't have to take it." Kouga bared his fangs and pulled out his katana. Inuyasha got into a fighting position until Kagome got in between them.  
  
"Kouga, please," Kagome groaned, "I'm not your woman and you know it. I never was your woman, and I never will be your woman." Kouga sheathed his katana and scowled.  
  
"So you must be that wimp, Nakajima Inuyasha. that Kagome has been assigned to protect." He scoffed, "You must have really fucked up to have both Heaven and Hell Unit protecting your pansy ass."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, "Hell Unit? That means...Souta!" Kagome ran out of her room to look for Sango. The two men stood there glaring at each other.  
  
"Ningen, if I ever catch you touching my woman again, I'll tear you to shreds."  
  
"I doubt you have the strength to do that, wolf boy." Inuyasha sneered as he walked out of the room with Kouga close behind (a/n ooooooooooooh)  
  
=In the den=  
  
"SANGO! "Kagome called as she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Nani?" Sango was in the middle of watching CSI until she heard Kagome's yelling.  
  
"Hell Unit has arrived." Kagome said calmly. Sango's face lit up, "Kohaku! But that also means..." she frowned "Kouga." Kagome just nodded with a look of 'why Kami why' on her face.  
  
=Dining hall=  
  
"Now yew guyths...achoo 'ey SHADDUP!' Sesshomaru's nose was stuffy and his head hurt from his illness. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a box of tissues in front of him. No one was paying attention since they were to busy talking to one another and having cheerful reunions.  
  
"EVERYONE SHUTUP! SESSHIE-CHAN WANTS TO TALK!" cried Rin, making Sesshomaru wince in pain.  
  
"Tank oo Win." Sesshomaru patted her head and looked at the now silent group. He coughed then blew his nose before speaking:  
  
"Now, ath yew awl know, Heben unit its hewping pwotect Inu...Inu...ACHOO Yatha..." Everyone was a bit confused. Sango quietly got up and handed him the medication she and Miroku had been working on.  
  
"Take one tablet two times a day, drink plenty of fluids and get some rest." She ordered then took her seat again.  
  
"Thank yew Thango." Sesshomaru wiped his nose and looked at Kouga, "Yew ethpwain Koba."  
  
"Do what now?" Kouga raised a brow.  
  
"I thaid yew ethpwain."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Sesshie-chan wants you to explain Kouga-kun." Rin chirped happily. Sesshomaru just nodded quietly and sniffled again.  
  
"Oh, Ok? Well as Sesshomaru-san was saying (I think) Heaven unit has been doing an excellent job protecting Inuyasha. But thanks; to the brilliant work of Akito-san and Didori-san, we found that Inuyasha will need more help. That is why Hell unit is here. We consist of Souta, code name Kappa, Kohaku, code name Oni, and Me, Kouga, code name Enma. We will be assisting Kagome-chan and he unit in every way possible and give extra support during battles." Kouga explained in a very official tone. "Any questions? NO? Good." With that he took his seat and began to gaze at Kagome again.  
  
"Thanks Koba. Yew been bewwy hewpfuwl. OK yew guyths I'm goin' too bed. Yew guyths hab fun ad da Cawncewt." Sesshomaru got up and shuffled out of the room, the box of tissues in one hand, and the blanket dragging behind him in the other.  
  
"Concert?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yea, Kikyou invited us to her concert tonight. She said she would like it if we all came to watch her perform. " Inuyasha explained as he played with a strand of ebony hair. "Oh and Rin, Cousin Ayame is coming along too so I want you to behave."  
  
"Cousin Ayame? That means...PRESENTS!" Rin exclaimed as she clapped her hands and bounced in her chair.  
  
"Exactly..."groaned Inuyasha, "So behave."  
  
"Who's Ayame?" Kouga asked as he leaned closer to Kagome.  
  
"She's Inuyasha's cousin. She's been living in the Caribbean for the past two years but she's coming back home to live." Miroku explained, "She's also pretty cute, too. She might be your type Kouga."  
  
Kouga snorted and turned away. No way could someone besides Kagome be his type.

**Dancinginu: So didya like it?  
  
Audience: ..........  
  
Dancinginu: OK I know you're all mad for me taking 6 months to update but I'm really sorry. I've had a hella hectic schedule what with school and work but I'm hoping to fix it ASAP! :-D**

**Inuyasha: You know for your treason I should throw you in the pit of utter dispair.**

**Kagome: Thats sounds like a good idea**

**Dancinginu: O.O Please no...**

**(Inuyasha and Kagome grab Dancinginu and throw her in the pit of utter dispair)**

**Dancinginu: NOOOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT! KEEP EM AWAY NO MORE TOKEN HISPANIC PEOPLE NO!**

**Alter Ego: Please excuse my other half...she's lost it yo. She has this thing about really crappy "latin movies" like Señorita JUstice and Party Animalz...dont ask....she hates em. Something about exploiting the latin culture and making everyone thinks thats how we all act...**

**Dancinginu: IT EXPLOITS MY PEOPLE...GET AWAY SEñORITA JUSTICE GET AWAY!**

**Inuyasha: Heh heh Suffer you...**

**Kagome: In the meantime...read and review! JA!**


	9. Teeny Bopper Concert and Hot Cousin

**Dancinginu: OK so I know I kind of abruptly stopped on the last chapter.......my bad.  
  
Alter Ego: It's not her problems....cut of the last part.  
  
Dancinginu: So instead of going back and fixing everything then having to wait 24 hours for the chapter to get up and all that stupid shit I'll just add the final part to my next chapter....  
  
Alter Ego: I like this chapter  
  
Dancinginu: I do too. Oh and as a side note Alter Ego's personality is starting to get "better"  
  
Alter Ego: I DON'T SAY YO THAT MUCH YO!  
  
Dancinginu: -- Sure well anyway....  
  
Inuyasha: Can we hurry up and get on with the chapter?  
  
Dancinginu: Silence you do you know how long it took for me to get out of that damn pit!?  
  
Inuyasha: Not long enough...  
  
Dancinginu: ALRIGHT THAT'S IT LETS GO PUPPY BOY!  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
(Inuyasha and Dancinginu fall face first to the ground)  
  
Alter Ego: Since when did that work on her?  
  
Kagome: Since now :-D ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Inuyasha and Dancinginu: wench**  
  
Ch. 9 Teeny bopper concerts and hot cousins  
  
"Kagome, Sango, the INS has given us Kawasaki ninja bikes (heh heh it works...) for modes of transportation." Kouga explained as he brought out helmets with a flame airbrushed on it. "Here are your helmets and your keys." Kagome and Sango nodded and examined the new gifts.  
  
"So what time is the concert Inuyasha-sa........Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at his watched then freaked out...  
  
"GAAAH, IN 30 MINUTES, WE'RE LATE!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and ran to his room. Everyone followed and dressed for the concert. The ninja's didn't wear there full out uniforms, just the bottom half and there hitai-ate with a different colored top. As soon as everyone was ready they piled into the limousine, save Kagome, Sango, and Kouga who would ride the motorcycles. The ninja turned on their earpieces and did a quick check before heading out.  
  
"Enma, I want you to drive on the right, Miko your on the left and I will ride the back." Kagome instructed. The other two nodded and took there positions as the driver began to pull out.  
  
"Shikon, this is Enma, do you copy?" Kouga asked as they rode towards the coliseum.  
  
"Roger, Enma I hear you loud and clear."  
  
"So, what's the deal with you and Nakajima? Why was he kissing you?" You could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Wait, Shikon you kissed Nakajima?" Sango interrupted before Kagome could say anything.  
  
"There is nothing going on. The kiss was nothing." Deep inside Kagome knew it meant nothing. It was something. He was almost as good a kisser as Jin, but she wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Whatever you say, Shikon!" giggled a young voice over the radio. It was Shippou.  
  
"Tenshi, when we get home expect a lesson in respect. Expect a long, hard, ken po like lesson in respect." Kagome stated. Shippou grew silent and then apologized. He knew better than to have ken po lessons from Kagome.  
  
=At the coliseum=  
  
She stood there in front of the gates waiting for her cousins. Her red hair blew around wildly and her green eyes shimmered in the cool autumn night sky. "Cursed hair......." She mumbled as she pulled her cap out of her back pocket and plastered it on her hair. "Where are my cousins? They should have been here by now." She looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. She cursed in Spanish when she saw a familiar limousine accompanied by three black bikes approach. She marched up to the limousine as she saw her cousins get out.  
  
"¡Que andaban haciendo coño!" She yelled, "¡Aquí estoy esperándoles y el rey con su familia quiere llegar tarde!" The group stared at the girl as if she was from outer space. "Um, Ayame......... Japanese, onegai. We don't speak your crazy Spanish." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Oh, Gomen........." She apologized sheepishly, "What took you so long?"  
  
"We forgot all about the concert. Sesshoumaru was giving a briefing about new additions to my ninjas." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Ninja? Oh yea the hanyou ninja Sango, Kagome, and Shippou right?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, that is us." Kagome replied as she bowed in respect.  
  
"Eh drop the formalities." Ayame chuckled. "And who are these three?" She looked toward hell unit in interest (mainly Kouga.........heh heh)  
  
"We are hell unit........." Kouga began, "This is Souta, Kohaku, and I am Kouga." He sounded very serious and looked very stoic.  
  
"Lin Ayame, at your service!" She smiled and winked at Kouga in a flirtatious manner, making Kouga grunt then blush. He observed her a bit before turning away. She wore green baggy Capri's, a white wife beater, white wristbands, green converse sneakers, and a green cap. Her cap covered long red hair and emerald eyes.  
  
'Not half bad.' He thought quietly as he followed the group into the coliseum. Ayame and Rin were excited to see each other. Rin knew that Ayame would always bring gifts and today was no exception. She received a small doll from Haiti, dominos from Puerto Rico, a small jewelry chest from Cuba, a hat from Jamaica, candy from the Dominican Republic, and clothing from all the islands. Rin left them in the limousine and rode on Ayame's back into the concert.  
  
The coliseum was back with fans, many who wore shirts with Kikyou's picture on them. Others had signs that read 'Tokyo loves Kikyou' and 'Miyori #1!'  
  
Kagome looked around in disgust then turned to her comrades. "Heaven unit we'll do a perimeter check on the upper level while Hell unit does one on the lower level. Afterwards, let's meet back here and enjoy this teeny bopper torture fest." They all complied and began to look around.  
  
"Shikon, this is Miko & Tenshi, upper level is all clear." Sango reported over her radio.  
  
"Shikon, Enma here, Hell unit has done there perimeter check. All is a-ok" Kouga reported soon after.  
  
"Excellent, now let's get back down and keep and eye on Nakajima. Remember; be on your best behavior." The six took there seats and kept alert the whole time. The lights dimmed as the crowd grew to a lull.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, Please give a warm welcome to........." The lights began to flash ecstatically as a figure appeared "MIYORIIIIIIII KIKYOOUUUUU!" The audience roared loudly while Inuyasha and the group sat quietly wishing it was all over.  
  
"HELLO TOKYO!!!!" Kikyou cried over her microphone, "ARE YOU READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!!!!" The crowd cheered in response, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!" The crowd grew even louder while Kikyou jumped up and down to the beat of the music. She began with a song called "Addicted to you" then continued with another song called "I need you." It was a similar to the first song yet twice as annoying. Kagome leaned over to Sango and whispered;  
  
"Is it just me or do all the songs sound the same?" She looked back up at Kikyou and then felt a strange sensation run up her spine. "Did you just feel that?" she asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, its human, but it has a certain quality to it." Sango replied.  
  
"A devil like quality?" Sango was shocked as she looked at her cousin in disbelief when Kagome said that. "It's Kazuya." Kagome growled. She alerted the other ninja then rose out of her seat. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to see Inuyasha.  
  
"What's wrong?" he yelled over the loud music.  
  
"There's someone here who might pose a threat to you." Kagome attempted to explain over the blaring noise. She turned to the five ninja and gave orders. She then turned back to Inuyasha and said something he couldn't understand. When she walked of he saw Kouga standing in the aisles and giving him a cold stare. 'Great, Kouga's keeping an eye on me.' He thought as he slumped back into his chair and rolled his eyes.  
  
Kagome ran to the stage and showed her INS badge. She jumped onto a huge speaker next to the stage and then onto some scaffolding. She looked into the crowd but didn't see anything strange.  
  
"Alright everyone, for my last song I'm going to sing something that is very close to my heart." Kikyou grabbed a stool and took a seat. "It's called "Fight for your love And I know that all of you know the words." The drummer cued the band and a soft melody began.  
  
"There he is!" Kagome growled once she spotted him. His red eye glinted backstage as he grinned and waved at her.  
  
"Bastard!" She jumped of the scaffolding and landed quietly on stage.  
  
_â™ª I will fight for your love all the time.........â™ª_  
  
Before Kagome could reach Kazuya however one of his henchmen got in her way and punched her.  
  
_â™ª It doesn't matter where you are, it doesn't matter where you go â™ª_  
  
Kagome did a back handspring and landed in phoenix position, ready to attack.  
  
_â™ª Because I will fight for you love â™ª_  
  
The crowd grew amazed at the battle that took place behind there idol. They thought it was all part of the show.  
  
The henchman pulled out a katana and lunged at Kagome. She dodged it and pulled out her

_ â™ª don't deny the feeling inside, you can run but you can't hide, oh! â™ª_  
  
Kagome kicked the katana out of his hand and smacked him with her fist. She sheathed her ninja-to and did a spin kick to his chest.  
  
_â™ª I will fight for you love! Yes I will fight for you love! â™ª_  
  
Kagome grew tired of the battle. She jumped on the henchman's shoulder executing a perfect so shoe me then before he could turn around she did falcon's beak and threw him over her shoulder.  
  
_â™ª So baby I.........WILL......FIGHT FOR YOUR LOOOOOOOVE! â™ª_  
  
"Thank you Tokyo! You've been great! GOODNIGHT!"  
  
Kagome spat on the henchman and jumped off stage before being seen by Kikyou. A crowd of boys ambushed her and asked her questions and gave her compliments. She ignored them and pushed through to meet the group. She was met by a grinning Ayame.  
  
"Ah, so Xiaoyou has taught you well." She smirked.  
  
"How do you know about her?" Kagome asked as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.  
  
"I'm her sister. Lin Xiaoyou and Lin Ayame ring a bell?"  
  
"She never said anything about a sister."  
  
"She wouldn't. I'm the one who disgraced the family by not becoming a ninja and being a 'fighting musician'. I chose to travel the world, learn martial arts and work on some music. Besides, I told her to keep me a secret." Ayame explained as she picked up a now sleeping Rin. "I would hate to disgrace the family and I would hate to have groves of people come up to me and ask me to teach them all the forms of martial arts I've learned. It's real annoying."  
  
Kagome nodded and shrugged "Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"He said he had some business to attend to with Kikyou. He wants us to wait for him outside." She explained as they headed out. At the top of the steps, Kouga and the others were waiting for Ayame, Kagome, Miroku, and Rin. Kouga put his arm around Kagome and grinned.  
  
"You know, Kagome, the way you fought that bastard makes me proud that you're my woman." Kagome growled angrily and gripped Kouga's arm.  
  
"IM NOT YOUR WOMAN!" she screamed as she flipped him onto his back and threw him against a wall. Kouga hit the landed with a thud and groaned. HE looked up and saw Ayame holding her hand out to assist him. HE grimaced and took her hand.  
  
"Thanks." He mumbled.  
  
"Don't mention it." She whispered as she watched him walk off and wipe dust off his shoulder.  
  
**Dancinginu: So whadya think? Ya likey cuz I did. I did some re-editing on this chapter and I like the way it turned out. :-D  
  
Alter Ego: In the next chapter.........someone becomes heartbroken, sort of. Well now would you consider.........  
  
Inuyasha: Silence you! Don't tell them what happens, they'll have to review to find out!  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you're hot when you command. :-D  
  
Inuyasha: What's with the compliments? What did I do?  
  
Kagome: What I can't compliment you now?  
  
Inuyasha: I didn't mean that.........  
  
Dancinginu: What did you mean?  
  
Inuyasha: You stay out of this.........  
  
Dancinginu: PIT OF UTTER DISPAIR!  
  
Alter Ego:??? You ok?  
  
Dancinginu: No not really. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! JA!**


	10. HeartBreak

**Dancinginu: So yes I have realized that yet again I have left you guys hanging.........sorry. But well I had a good excuse this time.**

**Inuyasha: Slacking off is not a good excuse.**

**Kagome: It is if you're the writer of this story and the one who decides what will happen to you in the next line.**

**Inuyasha: Oh good point.**

**Alter Ego: So yea we're going to make it routine to do at least one update a week on the weekend.**

**Dancinginu: Today's Wednesday...**

**Alter Ego: Make an exception dang it!**

**Dancinginu: as you all know Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Tekken belongs to Namco, and Rurouni Kenshin belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Later on a few original characters will appear and then INSANITY ENSUES!**

**Alter Ego: Until then enjoy the next chapter...NOW!**

CH 10 "Heart Break"

Kikyou's Dressing Room

He was nervous. He would be making a very important decision and it scared the crap out of him. 'Come on Inuyasha! You can do this' he attempted to motivate himself and it was slowly working. He took a deep breath and knocked on her door. He heard a crashing and then a few whispers.

"Um, come in!" Kikyou called. He opened the door to find her sitting before her mirror in a robe.

"Uh, hey Kikyou, what's up?" Inuyasha said nervously as he stepped in.

"Inu, darling! How are you? Did you enjoy the show? That last song was for you, ya know." Kikyou embraced him dramatically and kissed him repeatedly.

"Um, Kikyou, we...we need to talk." Inuyasha mumbled as Kikyou continued kissing him.

"What is it darling? What would you like to discuss?" She took a seat and pulled him down to her eye level. He looked deep into her eyes seeing if he would possibly feel something. But when he looked into her dull brown eyes, he felt cold, lonely, and empty. He mustered up his courage and cleared his throat.

"Kikyou, we need to discuss us." He said as he put her hands down into her lap. "Things aren't the way they used to be. We used to be so happy and I felt as though I could talk to you and actually connect. Now it just feels as though we're drifting apart."

"What are you saying?" Kikyou whispered as fake tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm saying that well, I don't love you anymore, and I know that you don't love me so..."

""Are you saying that I do not love you, after all this time?" Kikyou hissed as she turned away from him.

"Kikyou, stop lying. You always make me feel lowly or stupid. Hell, even Kagome notices it."

"Oh, so this is about that ninja IS IT!? You're leaving me for the help!?"

"No, Kikyou, I'm leaving you because I'm getting tired of it all! It's over! Deal with it!" With that Inuyasha stormed out of the room never looking back. Kikyou glared at him as she clenched her fists angrily. Never in her life had she ever been dumped.

"You saw that didn't you?" A dark figure came up behind her and wrapped its arms around her waist. He nodded his head silently.

"He can't get away with this. Make him pay. I want him dead, Naraku. Him and the ninja."

"Yes, Kikyou I know. I know just what to do." Her smiled evilly and kissed Kikyou before going back to what they were doing. "Inuyasha and Kagome will die."

The next day

"Inuyasha-kun was awful quiet last night, Miroku" Sango said as she pulled out her sword and readied herself.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked as he unsheathed his sword.

"Earpiece, Miroku-kun, I could hear everything."

"Even...?"

"Yes, Miroku-kun, even the part about you thinking that I'm uber hot." Miroku blushed furiously when he heard that and prepared to spar with his crush.

"Kagome-san, we're ready!" Kagome nodded and started the timer. "I want to see how good the son of the Hitokiri Battosai is. HYAA!" She rushed towards Miroku and swung at his head. He dodged it calmly and turned towards her back. She swung again, this time to be met by Miroku's sword blocking her blow. HE smiled at her than pushed her back a few feet. HE leapt into the air and brought his sword up into the all too familiar stance that his father had taught him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu Attack!" He yelled as he came down towards her. Sango grinned and blocked his attack. She kicked him in the side and threw him down on the mats. Miroku quickly got up and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

"It seems that I have underestimated you Sango-dono that I have." He smiled and prepared to attack her once more. The sparred again as Kagome watched from a distance.

"They remind me of Jin and me when we first met." She leaned back and sighed. "Barely even 13, I remember that first kiss."

flashback

"_Kyaaa!" He blocked her punch calmly and smiled._

"_My, my Kagome it seems that you're a good fighter, for a girl." Jin said cockily as he pushed her to the side._

"_Well, Jin I would love to go full out on you but I wouldn't want to hurt you, since you a boy." She did a spin kick, than slammed her fists down on his back._

"_Oww, hey no fair, you caught me off guard." Jin whined as he rubbed his back._

"_Oh come one Jin. Your enemies wont be so easy on you. They will intentionally catch you off guard. And how do you expect to become a strong fighter if you can't take a hit from a girl?" Kagome laughed as she extended her hand out to help him._

"_Like this!" He snarled as he grabbed hr hand and flipped her on her back. He pinned her down then laughed triumphantly "I WIN!" They looked at each other for a moment. Jin quickly kissed her than jumped back. "Sorry" he whispered as he turned beet red. Kagome touched her lips and smiled. She looked at Jin then grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him back. She giggled and turned red as well._

"_I better go." Jin said as he left the temple. Before Kagome could stop him though he was gone. She smiled again and headed towards her room, thinking how nice it was to have her first kiss from Jin._

_End Flashback_

"KAGOME-SAN MAKE HER STOP! KAMI PLEASE MAKE HER STOP!" Miroku wailed in pain. Sango had him in a painful arm lock, his sword on the other side.

"Sango-chan, stop." Kagome ordered. Sango let him go and helped him up." Miroku brushed off his clothes and fixed his hair.

"Crazy woman." He mumbled as her picked up his sword.

"You know you like it." Sango remarked as she put her sword away.

"Damn you and your good looks." Miroku sighed as he placed his arm around Sango's shoulder. The two laughed as they walked out of the gym leaving Kagome to her thoughts. She sat in silence for a moment before she heard the sound of footsteps. He ears perked a bit and she turned to the door. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, wearing just a pair of jeans. He enjoyed walking around the house shirtless and barefoot. Luckily, he was easy on the eyes.

"Can I help you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she picked up her bottled water. He smiled and shook his head. He walked over to her and took a seat by her side.

"I just want to talk, that's all." He said. Kagome nodded and relaxed a bit. "You know, last night I broke up with Kikyou."

"Oh yea, how did that go?" Kagome asked as she drank her water.

"She was mad." He explained, "And she thought I was leaving her for you." Kagome scoffed and shook her head.

"You cousin, Ayame, is related to someone I know."

"Ling? Yea there sisters and equally nuts. I'm guessing she trained you, right?" Kagome nodded and took a swig of her water again.

"So, Kikyou took it bad, neh?"

"Yea, she.........wait, what happened to the –dono part?" Inuyasha asked.

"She does not deserve it." Kagome stated plainly. Inuyasha broke into laughter. "I'm serious! NO lady would ever treat a man that way. You deserve better."

"Like you." Inuyasha asked absent mindedly. Kagome was surprised as she looked at him with pink cheeks. Inuyasha gazed at her and smiled softly. He gently caressed her cheek and brought her close to him.

"INUYASHA! ¿DONDE ESTAS?" It was Ayame. She was looking for Inuyasha and the best way to do it was to yell. Inuyasha and Kagome were starlted and jumped away from each other.

"I better go Kagome said hurridly. Inuyasha nodded and sighed as he watched her walk out.

"Konichiwa Kagome-chan!" said Ayame as she watched Kagome run out. "Was I interrupting something cuz?" Inuyasha growled and walked up to her. He smacked her on the head;

"You just HAD to screw things up, neh?" he yelled a vein poppin out of his forhead.

"Ow, sorry I didn't mean it!" Inuyasha sighed and eyed his little cousin. She was much like him. She didn't like to waer much clothing. Her home cltoher consisted of a green midriff, torn blue jean shorts, no shoes and her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"I gues your right." He sighed, "but I was so close," he whined.

"Close to what?" Ayame tilted her head to the side.

"Close to telling her how I feel."

**Dancinginu: AY TAN CUTE!**

**Alter Ego: Ay si chica nena te digo que es tan cute**

**Dancinginu and Alter Ego: Ay si I know.**

**Inuyasha: ...Freaks all of you.**

**Kagome: This time I agree with you Inu dear.**

**Dancinginu: Silence you two and let Alter Ego and I have our Puerto Rican Mexican moment.**

**Inuyasha: I say we Tar and feather her.**

**Kagome: I heard a mental institution works better.**

**Alter Ego: (deep voice) YOU SHALL BOTH SUFFER THE WRATH OF ALTER EGO! FEEL THA PAIN! LIGHTNING BOLTS LIGHTNING BLOTS (throws spary cans at them)**

**Inuyasha: ...**

**Kagome: I know the feeling.**

**Dancinginu: Anyway guys, READ AND REVIEW Next chapter means DRAMA AND PAIN AND DRAMA AND LOVE!**


	11. False Sense of Security

**Its more than a year since I last updated this and Im so sorry. Things haven't been going that great and I had to get my priorities straight. Things are ok now and I figured I should get this done since quite a few people like this story so here goes ch 11. I'll try my best to update every Thursday night until this story is done. Who knows if all gets better i just might start another one :D**

**Later that night**

The humans slept the ninja patrolled as always. Kagome had plotted out a new assignment for both teams. For each location that they patrolled Kagome divided into three sectors and two people we assigned to a sector. As much as she hated it Kagome had to pair up with Kouga. Sango wanted to work with Kohaku and Souta wanted to work with Shippou. Each group took their positons and began to patrol. Everything was calm, serene, and boring.

"I hate nights like this" muttered Kagome as she sat on a tree branch.

"Tenshi, Kappa give me a status report on Sector Charlie." Kagome mumbled over her headset

"Charlie is looking calm Shikon. No big disturbances, a few small demon but nothing we cannot handle." Replied Sota. He twirled his shinobi-zue before sitting on the floor and began muching on some Pocky he had hidden under his shirt.

"Where did you get that?" asked Shippo with a hungry look in his eyes. Kagome never allowed him to eat Pocky and if she caught Sota eating some...all hell would break loose.

"Sneaked it in from the concert." Smiled Sota "You want some?" Shippo felt like he was doing drugs when he snatched the sweet stick from Sota's hand. The two boys sat happily and ate the forbidden food all the while looking over they're shoulder to make sure Kagome didn't catch them.

"Miko, Oni how is Sector Bravo?"

"Everything is great Shikon all quiet on the western front" Chirped Sango. She and Kohaku were playing Go Fish on the floor. It was their favorite game to play together since they were young. For them it was time for bonding and catching up.

"What's the deal? Why have we not met any challenges these past few days?" Kagome thought "Its too easy...almost like they're trying to put us in a false sense of security. Its too quiet..." Kagome tried to get comfortable on the branch but felt so uneasy. Like if something huge was about to happen. "Kouga how is everything down there?"

"All is well" he replied in a bored tone.

"well I think Im going to take a quick nap. Dont screw this up ok?" She told the wolf man as she tried her best to get in a good sleeping position

"Your wish is my command Queen" He replied as he winked and blew a kiss in her direction. She scoffed then closed her eyes. Slowly she drifted into a dream.

_She was in dark room. Her demon vision wouldn't even allow her to see what was around her. "Hello?" Her voice echoed indicating she was in a large room. Instantly, two bright lights flashed to reveal two figures. The light blinded her momentarily once she regained her vision she realized the two figures were men. One light had a tall man with dark black spikey hair, black wings, black pants with red clouds, and a black tattoo glowing on his chest and right arm with a purple aura. The other had a tall man with silver hair silver wings silver pants with blue clouds and the same tatto in the same location glowing with a red aura._

_She was so confused. She didnt know who they were. It made no sense. The man in black's mouth didnt move but she knew he was talking for some strange reason._

_"He is more like me than you think Kagome...I love you" with that the dark figured evaporated into a purple mist and traveled to the man in silver. The man in silver closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking the purple mist in with him. He opened his eyes to reveal his amber eyes glowing. _

_"He has never left you. He will always be with you." The silver man disappeared as well, leaving Kagome alone in the room. She was confused and scared at the same time. The room was painfully quietly. She just stood there trembling when out of nowhere a big booming voice began laughing. _

_"KAGOOOOME!" the voiced jeered in a crackly voice "KAGOME KAAAAGOOOOOMEEEE KAGOME!!!"_

"KAGOME WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Kouga yelled as he dodged another blow. Kagome was jolted awake to find Kouga fighting a huge panther demon. Kagome jumped off the branch and pulled her katana out. She slashed the blade towards the panther but missed. The panther snarled and snapped at Kagome as she turned to face him again. The panther lunged towards Kagome but was met with a strong kick to the head.

"Kouga!!! Behind him NOW!" she ordered as the demon pounced again making them both fall to the ground. Kouga positioned himself behind the panther and had his katana ready as he waited impatiently. The panther got closer and closer to Kagome's face as she tried her best to push him off. It swiped at her leaving a deep cut on her left arm and a scratch on her face in the process. "Bastard" She growled as she mustered up the strength needed to push the panther off making him land on Kouga's katana. The katana pierced the panther through the gut and it howled in pain. Kagome got up, wiped the blood from her face then lopped off the panthers head in one blow. The panthers body went limp and fell to the ground. Blood sprayed onto Kouga and Kagome but it did not bother them, they were used to it. Kouga yanked his katana out of the panther and shaked the blood off. They both spat on the body and sighed heavily as the other ninja appeared to see what had happened. They explained to the team before Kagome called it a night.

"I dont smell anymore youkai lets get some rest and meet up at dawn" she said as she wiped some of the blood of her face and sighed heavily. The team agreed and headed towards their rooms. As Kagome walked to her room she remembered the dream. "What could it possible mean?" she thought as she quietly walked up the steps to her room

_"He is more like me than you think Kagome...I love you" _

_"He has never left you. He will always be with you." _

She shook the thought out of her head and showered then cleaned up her wounds. "It stings" she hissed as she rubbed peroxide on both cuts, wrapped her arm in gauze and placed a butterfly bandage on her face. "Sango and Miroku will need to check this" She looked in the mirror and examined the cut on her face. It was small and was already beginning to heal "Thank you demon genes" she thought. The one that concerned her the most was her arm. It was deep and it hurt. She sighed again and went back into her room. On her bed was a single white rose with a note. It read:

_"Thank you. _

_-Inuyasha"_

She placed the rose and note on her night stand and wrapped herself in a warm thick blanket, quickly falling asleep.

**Dawn**

She awoke in a cold sweat. Her heart beat rapidly and her head began to spin. "Damn arm" she cursed when she felt a shooting pain in her arm. Her bandage was soaked in blood which worried her again. "After my rounds I'll get this checked" she repeated to herself trying to calm herself down. It wasnt working. She pulled on a black tank top black pants got new bandages on and covered up with a black hoodie. She walked downstairs and chugged a glass of orange juice. It burned as it flowed down her throat but she ignored it. "I just need something in my system to calm me down" she thought as she shoved a piece of toast down her mouth. It hurt to chew. "I cant let them see me like this. Pull yourself together" She scolded herself as she jogged to the meeting point.

The others waited for her patiently at the meeting point.

"Its not like her to be late" Sango whispered as they watched their leader jog towards them

"She must be exhausted. Look at her face she's so pale!" Kouga replied. Even though the jog was short Kagome was breathing heavily and sweating profusely when she arrived.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Souta asked, worry in his voice. Kagome nodded. Her throat was clenched up she could barely speak. "What's wrong with me?" she thought She felt as though a thousand burning knives were stabbing her over and over again. She clutched her chest and doubled over. Everything went blurry, everyone's voices were distorted and slow. Within a few moments everything went black.

"Kagome!" shouted Kouga as he reached for her. She was lying on the floor motionless. Kouga picked her up and shook her. "Kagome!" He cried. No response. He grabbed her bridal style then stood up looking at the remaining team.

"I'm taking her in to see Miroku. Sango complete the rounds then come back in to help." Kouga commanded. The team nodded and went about business. Kouga sprinted back to the mansion "Kagome please...be ok."

**Again I apologize for taking so long. Please RR for me and let me know where I can improve**

**Thanks:D**


	12. Fallen Ninja

**Wow another update! Someone pinch me...oww...not so hard! lol Ok I'm making this one short since Im tired and have been busy this past week with other obligations...but I will get this done:)**

* * *

**Naraku's Office**

There was a knock on the door

"Come in." called Naraku as he stared out the window in his big chair.

"Master Naraku" Kazuya bowed as Naraku turned to him.

"Ah, Kazuya how nice of you to drop by. Has the mission been completed?" Naraku asked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Hai, but we lost the Panther Inari in the process." Kazuya reported.

"Good. That takes care of the strongest. Now on to Inuyasha. Kazuya I want you to eliminate him"

"No, Master Naraku, I will not kill Inuyasha" Kazuya stated stoicly.

"Anh why not? Have you gone soft on me?" Naraku growled as he leaned towards his desk.

"No sir. I do not wish to kill him because he is of no use to me. I intend on killing Kagome. She is the only one I am after." Kazuya replied cooly, unfazed by Naraku's icy glare.

"I see. Your still stuck on your revenge, eh Kazuya. Fine, I'll handle that welp myself." Naraku chuckled as he waived his hand dismissing Kazuya. Kazuya bowed and began walking away before Naraku called him back "Oh Kazuya, I forgot to mention. I figured you should know this about our friend Inuyasha."

"What is it sir?" He asked looking over his shoulder a bit unamused by Naraku's tone.

"He posses the devil gene. The same gene you have and are trying to perfect." Kazuya stood paralyzed. After a moment he nodded and began to walk away. How he hated Naraku. _'Damn him' _he thought_ 'He will get what he deserves. I swear I will kill him'_

**Back at the mansion**

"MIROKU! MIROKU! DAMMIT HIMURA GET YOUR RAGGEDY ASS DOWN HERE!" Kouga bellowed as he stormed into the mansion.He ran to the medical wing and placed Kagome gingerly on the examining table. He turned to look for the med student but instead met with a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Kouga? Whats wrong?" Ayame asked. Rin was besied her both barely awake and very concerned with the noise. She looked behind Kouga and saw Kagome lying on the table. "Oh my God! What happened?" she gasped scaring Rin in the process.

"I don't know" replied Kouga "She just fainted this morning. I just don't know." Rin began to cry when she saw Kagome on the table and Kouga begin to loose it.

"Ayame-chan whats wrong with Kagome-chan?" she whimpered as she rubbed her eyes

"She's not feeling well Rin-chan. I need you to be a strong girl and go find Your cousins and Miroku-kun ok?" Ayame tried her best to coax the young girl and was succesful. Rin complied to her cousins wishes and went looking for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Ayame turned to Kouga again, he looked shattered.

"Kouga-kun, its ok. She'll be fine I know it" This time Ayame wasn't very successful in making Kouga feel better.

"How do I know that Ayame!?!?! She's just a hanyou not a youkai. Sure her youkai blood will help her heal but she's still human!" Kouga began to yell and pace back and forth.

"Panicking is not going to help her." Ayam replied as she tried to hug him "You need to calm down. Not just for Rin and Kagome but for your team mates! They need someone to lead them. Your their only hope." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tenderly. Kouga stood there not knowing what to do. He eventually returned the hug and began to cry a bit.

"You had to see the look on her face." Kouga began "It was as if she knew she was going to die and was so scared of it. I was so helpless I didn't know what to do" He hugged her tightly now, feeling comfort in her arms.

"Kouga, its ok. I'm here for you." Ayame whispered. She looked up at him and smiled "Miroku-kun will figure out what's wrong with her and bring her back. I know it." Kouga smiled a bit and nodded

"AYAME-CHAN I FOUND THEM!" Rin yelled as she pulled Sesshomaru by his sleeve. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in wearing their pajamas (this time Inuyasha came in pajama pants and a shirt so not to embarass himself like last time) and were followed by Miroku who carried his medical bag and was also in pajama's.

"What's going on? Is Kagome-dono ok?" Sesshomaru asked once they arrived. Kouga began to explain what was going on as Miroku began to check her temperature

"Has she received any injuries during this time?" Miroku asked as he pulled out his stethoscope and checked her heartbeat.

"She did get cut but her youkai blood should have healed that by now. They were just little scratched." Kouga replied as he retraced what had happened in the past 24 hours. Miroku cut off Kagomes sweater to reveal her right arm covered in blood. Everyone stood in shock as the saw her arm. It was now purple and black and covered in blood. "Kouga, get Sango-chan. I'm gonna need her help with this." Miroku instructed as he began to wash his hands and prepared to remove the bandages. Kouga nodded and swiftly left the room. Inuyasha was silent as he walked towards the examining table and looked down on Kagome. Ayame grabbed a chair for him to sit on and stood beside him. Sesshomaru also stood next to Inuyasha looking down on the fallen ninja. _'How could this have happened?'_ He thought as he watched Miroku cut the bandages and throw them in a garbage pail beside him.

"I'm going to have to call my parents." Miroku sighed as he wiped his forehead.

"You mean you can't handle this?" Ayame asked a bit of resentment in her voice

"I'm just a student." Miroku snapped "My parents are doctors and can help me with this." Sango came in and washed her hands promptly

"Ok move." She growled as she pushed Miroku to the side "Let me see her arm" Everyone stepped back and let Sango examine Kagome. She carefully studied the arm and the flow of the poison in her blood stream before she grimaced "Just as I thought" she sighed as she hit her fist against the table.

"What?" Asked Miroku "What is it?"

"She's been poisoned."

* * *

**OK so what do you think???? Yea I know its shorts but at least its something:D RR for me please!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


End file.
